It happened one night
by itwasinevitable
Summary: A Laura and Taylor story. After they haven t seen each other for a while, they wind up in the same hotel room, in the same bed, in the city of love: Paris. Completely fiction of course. Also lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon fanfiction.**

In order to represent season three of Orange is the new Black to the fans, the crew had to be present on a weekend in Paris, the city of love. Most of the crew already arrived on Thursday. Seeing as they were already free and they wanted to spend time together before all the events they had to attend to. Only Laura and Natasha were later to arrive. On Friday, late at night, they walked through the corridor of their hotel, looking for the right room number. Laura stopped as soon as she saw room number 211 on the door. "Hey Lyonne, this is me, so goodnight I guess."

Natasha: "Oh hold on Prepon, I thought you were crashing in my room tonight? Seeing as there were no other rooms available."

Prepon: "No I mean, I could, but I was texting with Taylor earlier and told her I would stop by once we arrived."

Lyonne: "Yeah well, suit yourself. She's probably already asleep anyway, but I see how it is. Get as close as soon as possible huh?" She gave Laura a wink and went on to her own room.

Laura knocked on the door and waited for Taylor to open the room. Once she saw Taylor she knew immediately that Taylor was not amused to see her. "Oh, so you decided to show up after all. You probably just needed a place to stay, am I right? What does your new boyfriend think about our little sleeping arrangements?"

Laura: "Hey babe, I'm so glad to see you. Looks like you also missed me a lot huh?" She wrapped Taylor into a tight hug, but Taylor pushed her away. "Oh come on bug, it isn't even like that. I promise. Will you please just let me explain before you start all this crap anyhow," Laura answered. Taylor sighs, she accepts Laura's hands as they move to the bed. Taylor already lays down on it, in her previous position, while she watches Laura dress more comfortably to go asleep later next to Taylor. Laura also lays down on the bed and faces Taylor. "Look, Tay. I know I have been distant and you must have seen a ton of photos of him and me. But we're not in a real relationship. I'm only doing this because Jenji wanted me to. I've been friends with him for a long time, but believe me when I say that he's not interested in me and I'm definitely not interested in him. I've got my eyes on someone else, but I really do believe that you already know that and that's exactly the reason why you are so mad at me."

"What do you mean doing what Jenji wants? What did she say to you?," Taylor asked. "Well, with the upcoming new season, she didn't want the fans to think that we are together. Like, you know we spent a lot of time together in the past and fans really get the wrong idea and it wasn't a good hit for the show I guess. Look, I really enjoy spending time with him. I always have. It's like going on a date without having to be nervous about your date liking you, or you liking him. It's casual and I guess it's easy because it keeps the fans of my back while I can figure out what I'm going to do with the person I actually like. Now, let's go to sleep. I'm exhausted and all I just really want to do right now is crawl under the covers with you and cuddle. Okay?"

Taylor smiles briefly before she turned around so she could be Laura's little spoon. Laura wrapped her arms around Taylor's body so tight her boobs pressed into Tay's back. Taylor smiled into the gesture. Laura's nipples were hard as rocks. "Well well… someone is really happy to see me." Laura chuckled. "Haha, yeah sorry. I've been horny as fuck all day, and lying with you like this isn't really helping." Taylor turned around to this new information. "Are you implying that I turn you on Ms. Prepon?" Laura hid her head under her arms. "No, no, no Laura don't hide please. If you're so horny, why don't you do something about it?" Taylor said while raising her eyebrow.

Taylor actually suggested that Laura took care of herself while Taylor was lying next to her, watching and definitely enjoying herself, but she was pleasant surprised when Laura leaned in to kiss Taylor on the lips. She grabbed Taylor by her neck and deepened the kiss. While she slid her tongue against Tay's lips, asking for permission. Taylor opened her mouth and let her tongue out to roam freely in Laura's mouth. She pushed Taylor onto the bed and hovered over her. While she nipped at her jaw and neck, her hands traveled under Tay's tank to gaze over her perky little breasts. Laura always loved Tay's breasts. Even though she wouldn't call herself gay, she's totally attracted to Taylor. She has come to terms with the thought and decided just now to act on it. Taylor stopped Laura's hands for a minute. "Wait, are you sure you want this? I mean.. you're not even gay, are you? You're just horny and I really don't want to be the one you take advantage of." Laura chuckled at this. "Tay, come on. You know it isn't like that. Yeah I'm really fucking horny. But how do you think I got into this state. All day I was really looking forward to seeing you. Thinking about you. You made me wet just thinking about you.. and now, seeing you.. I can't even explain." She grabs Tay's hand and guides it underneath her shorts until Tay's fingers are placed between her very wet folds. "Do you feel what you do to me babe? The past month I've been getting myself off twice a day just thinking about you. I don't usually do that. I can go months without sex, without even just touching myself. But a month ago I was horny and started touching myself and you popped into my head." Laura chuckled again. "I started thinking about our first scene in the shower. Your boobs, your ribs, your toned belly. My God just thinking about you made me so wet. Starting that day I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't stop touching myself, because it was the only way I could be intimate with you. Touching myself while imagining all the things I would do to you if you were there." The last part Laura whispered into Taylor's ear. Tay let out a low moan...

 _This is my first fanfiction ever. Let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous chapter**

" _I started thinking about our first scene in the shower. Your boobs, your ribs, your toned belly. My God just thinking about you made me so wet. Starting that day I couldn't stop thinking about you and I couldn't stop touching myself, because it was the only way I could be intimate with you. Touching myself while imagining all the things I would do to you if you were there." The last part Laura whispered into Taylor's ear. Tay let out a low moan._

 **New Chapter**

All Taylor's earlier angry feelings towards Laura seemed to have sunk into the absolute bottom of her toes, because she couldn't form a coherent thought other than the desire to take Laura right then and there.

Up until this point Laura didn't even seem to be nervous at all about her first time with a woman… and it most definitely looked like that was exactly what was going to happen between the two of them. If you must decide which of the two would be more nervous right at this moment, it would be Taylor. Laura seemed to understand that Taylor suddenly felt a little conscious of anything and everything, because she decided to slow things down once again and show the blonde woman beneath her that this wasn't just going to be a quick fuck. It was Laura's first time with a woman. She should be nervous as hell but she felt so comfortable around the blonde.

They already touched, hugged and kissed each other innocently all the time. Still, Laura felt the need to comfort the blonde and decided to show her slowly just how much she wanted this to happen. How long she waited for this moment to happen. It may have started all horny and yes, she still was all hot and bothered. But she didn't like the thought that to Taylor it might have felt like it could have been just anyone. That just wasn't true. Laura wasn't looking for anyone. She wanted Taylor. She couldn't care about being gay, straight or bisexual. At this thought she almost chuckled to herself. This sounded a lot like Piper, from the show. She would label herself as none of the above.

While the two were struggling with their thoughts they kept lightly touching each other's skin. Taylor softly moved her fingers in small patterns on Laura's back and Laura placed the softest of kisses on Taylor's cheek, jaw and neck. They both seemed to return to earth at the same time. Laura kept her kisses soft, but opened her mouth a little more and added a little tongue. When her lips took place onto Taylor's pulse point she felt Taylor's hands on her back stiffen and then gripping the sides of Laura's waist firmly. Laura chuckled at this and the vibrations from her low and husky voice immediately sent shivers down Taylor's spine.

Taylor on the other hand still couldn't believe what was happening, but at the same time she knew she had to up her game if she wanted to keep up with the brunette who was currently still hovering above her. Just then she felt Laura place her leg between Taylor's legs and she saw Laura moving her strong thigh closer to Taylor's crutch while looking Taylor in the eyes, as if she still was looking for an answer from the blonde. When her thigh firmly came in contact with Taylor. The blonde couldn't help but again letting out another moan. Laura seemed to be quite happy with herself and the reactions she could retrieve from Taylor with just light touches and teases. Again, she couldn't help but drift to the thought that in this Taylor seemed to be a lot like Piper and Laura seemed to have just as much power over Taylor as in the show Alex has over Piper.

Laura decided keep going with the task at hand. And oh what a beautiful task it was, she thought to herself as she pushed herself up to straddle Taylor. She moved up her tank over her perky little breasts and cupped them with her hands. The smirk on Laura's lips grew even wider when she felt Taylor's nipples harden at the touch. She imitated the Alex Vause 'come hither' motion perfectly with her finger to get Taylor up so she could remove her tank and her bra.

When the clothes landed on the floor Laura almost didn't waste any time and latched her lips around Tay's now rock hard right nipple while she brought her hand to the other one and squeezed it softly. And God did they feel amazing in Laura's hands. Why didn't she ever try this before? She knew from the show that they were soft, but she was almost always touching them above clothes and with a lot of cameras and people around them. Not exactly the right moment to get turned on and think about how amazing Tay's boobs feel in her hands and in her mouth.

She circled her tongue around Taylor's left nipple and when she heard Taylor gasp she moved her tongue repeatedly in fast motions over her nipple up and down. Taylor's moans kept getting louder as she again latched her whole mouth onto her nipple, sucked on it and let it go with a loud pop. Laura felt herself getting impossibly wet as she moved her mouth to give Tay's other nipple the same treatment. A little after, Laura caught herself staring at Taylor's tits and suddenly the game changed. From the corner of her eye she saw Taylor smirking at Laura who was currently practically drooling at the sight of Taylor's gorgeous, soft, kissable and very suck-able tits.

She closed her mouth to prevent it from actually drooling and leaned in towards Taylor's lips. Taylor lifted her head a little to reach Laura's lips even sooner. Taylor wasted no time to ask permission and pushed her tongue inside Laura's mouth. This time it was Laura's turn to moan and she surprised herself as it came out as a low growl.

As much as Taylor wanted to shift the game further and move herself on top of Laura, she also got the feeling that Laura needed to be a top this time to prevent herself from getting nervous. She felt that Laura needed to be in control to complete the task at hand.

Laura freed her lips from Taylor's and started kissing her jaw and kept moving lower to her neck, then her collarbone and again softly and shortly kissed Taylor's two nipples before entering the path to the rest of Taylor´s lower body. She placed one last kiss in the middle of Tay's two breasts and licked a straight line down from the middle of Taylor's ribs, over her toned belly and moved her shorts a little lower so she could reach her perfectly shaven mound. She placed a kiss on top of it before she began attacking Taylor's abs with open mouth kisses which were sometimes wet and sloppy, sometimes soft and neat and sometimes she couldn't resist marking her co-star, leaving red marks all over her upper body.

All the while she felt Taylor getting impatient. She was squirming underneath and tried to get a hold of as much of Laura's skin as possible, which was nearly impossible because she was still wearing all her clothes. Laura wanted to reward her for her 'patience' and moved from the bed to remove her own clothes. Taylor benefited this opportunity to get rid of any of the clothing she was still wearing. If Laura still was questioning Taylor's permission to worship her body. This would be her answer.

Laura got back on the bed and went to lie down on Taylor's body. They both gasped at the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. Laura placed her thigh between Tay's legs and Tay began to grind her hips against Laura's leg. Laura could feel Taylor's pussy getting more wet and it sent her hormones into overdrive. She brought her hand tot Taylor's wet sex, spread Taylor's pussy lips by pressing two fingers through her folds. She couldn't believe how wet Taylor was. She was literally dripping and it was all because of her. She never felt like this when a male partner got turned on by her. But this.. this was gold. Laura kept sliding her fingers through Taylor's folds while their lips touched open mouthed but without tongue, their lips moving in sync. Tay let out soft moans when Laura occasionally brushed her clit with her fingers.

Taylor was already getting so close. She was sure that she could cum if Laura just kept touching her like this. It was soft, intimate but she loved it to no end. A smile formed on her lips when Laura put her forehead against Taylor's. She also lovingly smiled at Taylor while she entered her tight pussy with two fingers at once. She immediately felt Tay's walls clutching around her fingers tight and knew it wouldn't take long for her to completely fall apart. She moved her fingers almost completely out and then pushed them back in knuckle deep. Taylor couldn't stop gasping and moaning at this point. Laura kept fucking Taylor slowly with two fingers and occasionally curled her fingers inside Taylor to hit the sweet spot. She discovered it a few moments ago when Taylor let out a low growl when she hit it. While looking deep into Taylor's blue eyes, perfect smirk still in place, she sped up her movements. She felt Taylor's legs shake as her moans kept getting higher. It was almost impossible to remove her fingers from Taylor's beautiful pussy. Her walls tightened around Laura's fingers as she came hard.

All the while Laura was fucking Taylor, her own pussy came in contact with Taylor's strong thigh. That with the sight of Tay's cum face, she also felt her release dripping onto Taylor's leg. It wasn't the most romantic way to cum when having sex with a woman for the first time but it would do for now, she thought. When Taylor opened her blue eyes and stared into her green ones, their foreheads still pressed together it was clear to the both of them; they had time.

 _Thanks to everyone who is reading my story! Here is the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously …**

 _It wasn't the most romantic way to cum when having sex with a woman for the first time, but it would do for now, she thought. When Taylor opened her blue eyes and stared into her green ones, their foreheads still pressed together it was clear to the both of them; they had time._

 **New chapter**

The next morning they woke up bodies still tangled. If you would walk into the room you wouldn't be able to see which limbs belonged to who. Laura was the one who woke up first due to a lightly snoring Taylor. Tay's hair was spread all over her face, and by a light breeze through her nose Laura saw Tay's blonde hairs move from her face when she exhaled. Laura chuckled at the sight. It was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen.

She moved her hand to Tay's face to remove her blonde hairs from her face and put them softly behind her ear. Taylor crunched her nose and brought her hands up to rub her eyelids while she moaned because she didn't want to wake up yet. "Good morning ladybug," Laura chuckled as she pressed her forehead against Taylor's. "Mm, no it's not morning yet and stop calling me bug… please," Taylor answered, while still rubbing her eyes.

Within half an hour they had to be downstairs for breakfast with the crew. Last night Laura wasn't nervous. She felt so comfortable around Taylor. Even more because Tay seemed to be nervous, and she saw it as her job to make her blonde co-star feel good and wanted. This morning however, was a whole other story. She didn't know how Taylor would be acting around her with all the other crew members around, and frankly she didn't know how she would behave around Taylor.

When they exited the room they immediately bumped into Natasha in the hall. Natasha smirked at the sight of the two. As soon as they saw her, Taylor and Laura began to mumble in every direction, but each other's. The three of them walked together. Downstairs the whole crew was already seated at a large table. All of them laughing and eating. Laura couldn't help but smile at the sight. She couldn't be more happy with the choice to take on the role of Alex Vause, the sexy drug smuggling lesbian ex-girlfriend of Piper Chapman.

When they approached the table all heads turned briefly and a few good mornings were said before everyone went on with their conversations. Only Jenji's eyes seemed to linger a little longer on her two all-time favourite co-stars. Taylor and Laura were seated next to each other at the table. They both put some yoghurt with fruit in a bowl, and started eating. While Taylor was drinking her tea, Laura really needed to get coffee in her system to start any day.

Above the nervous feeling about how to behave around the blonde, the need to touch her and be close to her was much stronger. Laura showed Taylor affection by sometimes putting her hand on her lower back for a moment, or just light touches on her arm or leg. At first, Taylor seemed a little jumpy to the touches, but when she glanced Laura's way, a small smile formed on her lips. It was all the conformation Laura needed to know that last night wasn't just a onetime thing.

After breakfast Uzo, Taylor and Laura were on their way to a radio interview about the show. The radio host began the interview by introducing the three girls to the audience: "Today, three girls in the studio from Orange is the New Black. Hello Laura, Taylor and Uzo." Uzo waved at the radio host. Which Laura and Taylor found pretty funny, considering it was an interview on the radio after all.

Laura and Taylor stole glances at each other during and between the questions. The interview went pretty well for the two of them up until the host decided to ask the following question: "So how did you prepare for the role? Did you visit a prison or a lesbian club or anything like this?"

At the words "lesbian club", Taylor pursed her lips together to keep her from laughing out loud. But when she heard Laura trying not to chuckle too hard. Taylor couldn't keep herself from laughing and turning her attention to Laura. Good thing it was an interview for radio, Taylor thought to herself. The chemistry was practically shooting off of their faces. Taylor and Laura owed Uzo a huge thanks for giving almost all the answers. Laura was struggling the whole interview. She just simply couldn't reign in her good spirits and kept chuckling almost through the whole thing.

Then the host came with another fun question for the two co-stars. "I've seen some trailers where the girls are naked and kissing each other all the time. How challenging is that in front of a camera?" At the words 'naked and kissing' Taylor almost gave herself away again. She squinted her eyes together in a way that made Laura like her a little bit more, if that was even possible. Laura looked at Taylor and Tay indeed decided to answer this question.

Taylor started off with: "That sounds like such an interesting trailer… Um, well I mean it's always a little nerve wrecking to have to do a love scene in any job but you know we're all very comfortable with each other so.." After Taylor quickly sipped from her water bottle to keep herself from laughing or giving to much attention to Laura.

After Laura couldn't be happier to get outside the building as soon as possible. Even from standing next to Taylor her temperature was rising. She needed some air and she needed it now. Last night with Taylor was so amazing, but it only made the brunette want Taylor more. She couldn't wait to find out what is was like to have her body worshiped by the blonde.

Luckily the two of them were left alone for the rest of the day. They decided to just hang out in their hotel room, since they didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Up until then, Taylor didn't show Laura much affection. It caused Laura to worry a little, and she crawled back into her shell.

Laura showed Taylor last night what she wanted, who she wanted. She understood that the blonde was nervous last night, but by now Taylor must know that last night was an even bigger deal for Laura… Why didn't the blonde notice that Laura's courage seem to be sinking deeper into her shoes with every passing minute.

It seemed like it was Taylor's turn to show Laura what she wanted… because Laura sure as hell wasn't going to crawl out of her shell without some big declaration from Taylor. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" Tay asked Laura while she was folding a pile of clothes on a chair next to the bed.

Laura sat down on the bed with her phone still in her hand. She was texting Natasha about tonight. "I don't know," she answered the blonde "Maybe just hanging out with Lyonne. Go for a couple drinks in the bar downstairs. Natasha said a few others would join in too."

"Oh okay, I guess I will hang back here then. Maybe watch a movie and turn in early. Get a good night rest you know."

Taylor wanted to jump Laura from the moment they passed their hotel room door. She was imagining to push Laura against the door. Pinning her hands above her head while kissing her lips hard and immediately leaving a trail of kisses lower to her neck, collarbone and then ripping her blouse open to kiss and suck on her beautiful full breasts. Oh how she loved to bury her face between them… Taylor shook her head to get these thoughts to leave it, but they wouldn't budge.

Laura was looking at Taylor while she seemed to be in deep thoughts. She thought she recognized that look in her eyes, but couldn't place it. Just when she was about the make sense of that look, Taylor shook her head like she was saying no to something or someone.

The brunette spoke again: "You could always join us downstairs if you want? Might be fun." She was trying to sound as casual as possible. She wouldn't want to be begging the blonde to come with her. She already felt pathetic today. Like she made a complete fool out of herself last night. Did she even do everything right? What the hell was she thinking by taking the lead. She didn't even know what she was doing. Although, the blonde certainly looked and sounded like she was enjoying it.

This time it was Taylor's turn to be glancing in Laura's way while she seemed to be lost in thoughts. Taylor saw a blush form on Laura's cheeks while the rest of her face was almost as white as snow. Taylor on the other hand just put one and one together there. Laura made love to her last night, it was her first time with a woman.. and she couldn't even take the time of day to tell her how amazing last night was or even just to let her know that there were no regrets, not even in the slightest. God, she could be such an idiot sometimes.

"You know what? I would love to come with you tonight." She made sure the words 'with you' were pronounced very obvious in Laura's direction. Laura's face immediately got her normal colour back and a smile formed on her lips. That would do for now.. Taylor thought.

A few hours later the pair was headed downstairs to join the others at the hotel bar. Laura immediately ordered two tequilas at the bar and knocked them down. She felt looser right away. She ordered another one for her and Taylor and took those two drinks back to the large bench in the bar where everyone was seated behind a large table.

Laura took a seat next to the blonde and felt that the blonde put her hand on her thigh under the table. Laura looked at Taylor and smirked. Taylor leaned in towards her ear and whispered "I forgot to thank you for last night…" The blonde placed a small kiss on Laura's earlobe, which was pretty dangerous because Natasha was eyeing the pair like a lion hunting his pray. Laura placed her hand under the table over Taylor's hand. She linked their fingers together and turned her attention to the rest of the group. With her other hand she grabbed her shot of tequila and held it up high. "Cheers everyone, to a night we'll never remember!"

After she leaned in towards Taylor's ear and whispered as huskily as possible "I hope you'll make me remember though..."

 _Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. As you all can see, I used the radio interview from Berlin, June 2015. Hope you all like it, already writing chapter four! Reviews are very much appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! Don't forget to read chapter three first…**

 **Previously…**

 _She linked their fingers together and turned her attention to the rest of the group. With her other hand she grabbed her shot of tequila and held it up high. "Cheers everyone, to a night we'll never remember!"_

 _After she leaned in towards Taylor's ear and whispered as huskily as possible "I hope you'll make me remember though..."_

 **New chapter**

As the night progressed, Laura was beginning to feel the effect of the drinks she took earlier. Everybody in the group became more touchy feely, which for what Taylor and Laura were grateful. After they were reunited with their hands under the table, they couldn't keep their hands of each other. At least they really didn't want to.

At one point Taylor stood up and grabbed Laura's hand. They walked towards the dance floor and Taylor immediately began swinging her hips to the music. She tried to get Laura to dance with her, which was more difficult than she imagined. Laura was already aware that Natasha was eyeing them the whole night. Laura looked around the dance floor. It was dark, the table where the rest of the group was seated, was almost out of sight and due to the alcohol she felt her resistance slipping away. After a few more attempts she decided to give in. She moved behind Taylor, grabbed her hips and pushed Taylor's body flush against her front. She heard Taylor gasp by the contact. "This is what you wanted right?," she whispered into Tay's ear. She heard Taylor moan at the vibrations of Laura's low voice in her ear.

Laura too began swaying her hips to the music. Swaying with Taylor's beautiful toned ass against her front. She already felt herself getting wet, imagining all the things she wanted to do to that perfect ass. Taylor swayed her hips more deliberately to the music and pushed her ass more into Laura's front. "Babe, will you please stop that?" she chuckled into Taylor's ear. "I'm already fucking dripping and if you keep doing that I'm going to want cum in the middle of the dance floor, dry humping your ass. I already came all over your leg yesterday. I really don't want a repeat of that animalistic behavior tonight okay?" Since Taylor had Laura exactly where she wanted her, she turned her head towards Laura, and grabbed her behind the neck to kiss her soundly on the lips.

This was not what Laura had in mind for tonight. Of course she wanted to be with Taylor, but for now just in the private environment which their hotel room provided. She wasn't ready to come out in front of the whole crew. Hell, she wasn't ready to come out in front of the whole world. And come out as what? Liking Taylor.. because more than that she couldn't make sense of her 'label'.

Still she couldn't resist Taylor's lips when she felt them against her own. They were so soft and kissable that she couldn't help herself but bite Tay's lower lip and sooth the bite with her tongue afterwards. Again, she heard Taylor moan due to the action. The moan was enough to bring Laura back into the world, and make her realize that they needed to take this down a notch. That is if they didn't want the rest of the crew to find out what they were doing.

Laura grabbed Tay by her wrist and practically run off towards the bathrooms. She quickly opened the door. Luckily no one was waiting and all the stalls were free. She didn't even wait to open a stall door. She pushed Taylor against the sink and placed an open mouthed kiss on Taylor's lips. She wasted no time, and didn't even wait for the blonde to open her mouth before she pushed her tongue inside Taylor's mouth. She grabbed Taylor by her waist, and took a step forward to push her own body flush against Taylor's once again. She knew that this 'relationship' between the two was still in the early stages, and maybe it would make more sense to let Taylor make love to her, but at this stage of horny-ness, she really preferred to be fucked right then and there by the blonde.

So that's exactly what she decided to make happen. She opened her own jeans and grabbed Taylor's wrist to push her hand inside her pants. Before she could even think about what kind of an reaction she would retrieve from the blonde to her forwardness, she heard the blonde moan at feeling how wet Laura was for her.

The blonde was surprised and exited to see this forward side of Laura again. She decided to not waste any time, and show the brunette that she wasn't the only one who could be bold when it came to sex. She pushed two fingers knuckle deep inside Laura's wetness, and latched her mouth onto Laura's neck. She sucked at her pulse point. She didn't even care if she was leaving a mark. "Fuck Taylor, don't you fucking stop," she heard Laura scream through gritted teeth. At this point Laura was already soaked to the point of no return, and dripping all over Taylor's hand. Taylor already felt Laura's walls tightening around her fingers, and she decided to push a third finger into her wetness. It couldn't be much longer before anybody would have to use the bathroom. Taylor was surprised that even now they were still alone. Laura wasn't able to think a coherent thought except the need to cum so badly. So Taylor decided to be smart for the both of them. She curled her fingers to hit Laura's g-spot perfectly, and kept trusting full force into Laura's tight pussy. She brought her other hand inside Laura's jeans to rub her swollen clit. At this, it didn't even take ten seconds for Laura to cum all over Tay's fingers. Tay kissed Laura deeply to swallow her moans, and keep intruders from entering the bathroom to see where all the noises were coming from.

Laura was still panting, and could barely keep herself from falling down. Taylor washed her hands quickly, and made sure that Laura's jeans were back on before exiting the bathroom. She kissed Laura on the lips lovingly, and told her to wait a few minutes before also leaving the bathroom. This way they wouldn't raise too much suspicion.

When Laura exited the bathroom a few minutes after Taylor, she saw that Taylor was already seated back at the large table, and she was having a conversation with Yael, who plays Lorna Morello on the show. Still, Taylor glanced Laura's way and formed a small smile in her direction. Laura decided to take this opportunity to sit and banter with her friend Natasha. She hoped she wasn't sporting a just-thoroughly-fucked-face, because that's exactly what she felt like.

"Hey Prepon, almost didn't see you at all this evening," Natasha said. "What's that in your neck?" At that Taylor's face turned in their direction, and her blue eyes widened at seeing the red spot in Laura's neck. "Shit." She turned her head to Yael again. "Oh, I'm sorry, what were you saying again?" Yael looked kind of confused but decided to go on with her story anyway.

Just then Laura remembered all the photos with her 'so called boyfriend' on the internet. Thank God for him right now. She could blame him for the mark in her neck instead of her blonde co-star. She made a note to herself to thank Tay for the need to mark her visibly, by marking her body also as hers.. She couldn't be mad at the blonde for this. She actually thought it was adorable.

After the bathroom encounter Laura was feeling pretty tired, and didn't want anything else but cuddle and lie in bed with Taylor. Her eyes were practically falling shut at the table. Luckily the rest of the group also decided that the night was coming to an end. It was time for each of them to retrieve the party to their own rooms.

Not even an hour ago Laura wanted nothing else than to fuck the blondes brains out, and even more to be fucked by the blonde. Right now, she knew she didn't have enough gas in the tank to fuck the blonde like she deserved to be fucked. She did however feel a wave of emotions coming over her, and the need to show Taylor that she also understood the meaning of making love.

The brunette wasn't alone in this train of thoughts. Taylor was feeling kind of guilty about the bathroom encounter. Last night Laura was pretty lovingly and made sure the blonde was wanted the whole time they were having sex. Last night started as fucking but ended as making love. The bathroom encounter was nothing more than a quick dirty fuck. Taylor loved it, she loved fucking thoroughly and roughly from time to time, but she also knew that she was the first woman who ever had sex with the brunette and she used it as a quick fuck. She couldn't help but feel like an idiot.

Back in their hotel room Taylor grabbed Laura's hands, and walked her towards the bed. When the back of Tay's legs hit the bed, she sat down on it. She looked up at Laura and saw Laura staring down at her, a little confused. She decided to start this encounter by taking off her own shirt. Just to let Laura know what she was getting at. She put her fingers right under Laura's shirt, and looked up at her lovingly with her wide blue eyes. As if she was asking permission to remove the fabric from the brunette's body completely.

Laura complied by taking off her own shirt, and went to sit on her knees between Taylor's legs. As she was sitting on her knees, she was now the same length as the blonde. She leaned in for a soft peck on Taylor's lips. She looked the blond in her eyes, and moved her blonde hair behind her ear. She looked Taylor's body up and down. She absolutely loved Taylor's abs and her perky little tits. She loved it even more when she saw her nipples harden just by Laura looking at them. "You are so beautiful, you know that right?" she spoke towards Taylor. Taylor smiled widely and put her hands behind Laura's neck to pull her in for a kiss.

Still deeply kissing Laura put her hands under Taylor's upper legs and stood up taking Taylor with her. Taylor wrapped her legs around Laura's waist and Laura moved the two of them further onto the bed. When Laura was satisfied with their position, she hovered over the blonde, and leaned in to kiss her neck softly.

Laura again sat on her knees, straddling the blonde woman beneath her. She brought her hands down to Taylor's jeans. She popped them open, and pulled down the zipper before taking her pants off completely. She was surprised to find that Taylor, as herself, wasn't wearing underwear. "You came prepared didn't you?" She decided to tease the blonde just a little. Taylor chuckled as she pulled Laura down by her neck for another kiss. They kissed for a few minutes, and just when things started to heat up, Laura pulled herself away from Taylor just long enough to remove her own jeans. They were both naked except for their bra's. Which didn't last long because when Laura looked back down at Taylor, she saw that the blonde already removed her own bra, and tossed it across the room. Laura did the same, and just when she leaned back in to bring her lips to Taylor's, the blonde grabbed Laura by her waist. She flipped them over so she was on top. "It's still my turn…" She spoke before she took one of Laura's nipples into her mouth.

Laura moaned a little louder than she would like to admit. It felt so could to feel the blonde's soft lips around her hardened nub. After Taylor was done with both of her nipples, they were hard as rocks. Standing quite proudly looking at their admirer. Taylor couldn't let them go just yet. She brought her face down towards Laura's full breasts once again. She had been dreaming about this moment since last night. In fact, if she would admit it. She had been dreaming about this moment for months even. She would be lying if she said she didn't got herself off on more than one occasion with Laura's full breasts in her thoughts. Thinking about it just now it made her blush, and she felt the heat coming from between her legs. She ached for Laura to touch her, but wouldn't give in before she showed the woman beneath her exactly what she meant to her.

She told the older woman underneath her to sit up against the headboard of the bed. When she was seated comfortably, Taylor opened Laura's legs and knelt in between them. She leaned in to kiss the woman on the lips softly. She looked deeply into her green eyes and again couldn't help but drown in them. "Look at me babe, just keep looking at me. Even when I go down on you." Taylor whispered the last sentence in Laura's ear and nibbled on her earlobe. She began the beautiful journey downwards Laura's sexy curved body. Again she stopped briefly to worship Laura's nipples before she turned all her attention on Laura's lower body.

Taylor was aching to find out what Laura tasted like. She chuckled as she remembered Piper's exact words. "I want to taste what you taste like," she heard herself say the words out loud as she again looked into Laura's green eyes. At this Laura was also chuckling which eventually diverted into moans as she felt Taylor lick a straight line through her slit. Taylor couldn't help but moan at Laura's taste. "God, you taste so good." She knelt between Laura's legs again to place an open mouthed kiss onto Laura's mouth. She wanted the brunette to taste herself on her tongue and lips. Laura moaned at the taste of herself on the blonde's lips. "Mm, more please," she asked the blonde. The blonde smiled wildly at Laura's words and pushed two fingers inside the older woman. She fingered her briefly before retrieving her fingers and holding them up for Laura to suck them clean. When the older woman moaned again at the taste of herself, Taylor felt her own wetness pooling out of her.

Taylor still couldn't believe that Laura before yesterday never even had a sexual experience with a woman before. She was definitely a natural, she thought to herself. The fact that Laura knew all the right things to say, and to want, made the blonde more convinced that Laura indeed was into women. Or at least into her. She turned her attention back towards Laura's wetness and sucked her clit into her mouth. At this Laura left out a low growl. Taylor smirked into Laura's pussy and the vibrations sent another rush through Laura's whole body. "Tay, please don't be such a fucking tease," Laura let out while she gritted her teeth. At the taste of herself, Laura realized that yesterday she didn't take the opportunity to taste Taylor. She couldn't think of anything else from this moment on. She wanted, no needed to taste Taylor right then and there. But she also knew that Taylor wouldn't give up this opportunity to be a top, so Laura decided to suggest something else. She lowered her body onto the bed and made the 'come hither' motion with her finger towards Taylor. "I don't want to go another moment without tasting you. Please babe, let me taste you too."

Who am I to withhold this woman from something, anything that she wants really... So Taylor turned her body around and placed her legs on both sides of Laura's face. Laura immediately placed her hands on the outsides of Taylor's legs, to bring her down to her mouth. Laura liked the taste of herself. She wasn't even shy to admit it. But with Taylor's dripping pussy on to her mouth she was really in for a treat. She couldn't help but let an Alex Vause phrase from slipping her lips. "Jesus Christ kid, you fucking taste like Christmas morning, the 4th of July and all the fucking happy holidays wrapped into one." She chuckled at her own statement, and the vibrations against Taylor's pussy sent the blonde into overdrive.

She upped her game and again began sucking at Laura's clit, while she pushed two of her fingers knuckle deep into the woman beneath her. It was pretty hard to concentrate on bringing Laura to an orgasm, as she almost couldn't keep herself from moaning the whole time Laura was worshiping her as if she tasted like Candy Canes at Christmas. But as her show character Piper, Taylor felt the urge to prove herself, so she doubled her efforts. She curled her fingers on every other thrust, and kept licking and sucking Laura's clit into her mouth. As she brought one hand in between them to massage Laura's breast, she felt Laura's walls contracting around her fingers, and the older woman kept moaning against Taylor's pussy while she came into Tay's mouth. "God yes. Fuck Taylor, I'm cumming." When Taylor felt the vibrations of Laura's low voice against her pussy, she wasn't even able to warn the woman beneath her about her upcoming release into her mouth. She would've felt embarrassed about it, if she didn't feel Laura immediately lapping up all the wetness that was dripping into her mouth and onto her chin.

What started as making love, again turned out into something a little more like a fuck fest. But the two woman didn't care. They both seemed to like it that way. After they both lied down on the bed trying to catch their breath, Laura spoke up: "I like you so fucking much Tay, I hope you know that by now."

 _So, here it is. Chapter four. Again a lot of smut. During this story there will be chapters with smut but also the story line will become more important. I hope you all will keep reading. Reviews are much appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously…**

 _What started as making love, again turned out into something a little more like a fuck fest. But the two woman didn't care. They both seemed to like it that way. After they both lied down on the bed trying to catch their breath, Laura spoke up: "I like you so fucking much Tay, I hope you know that by now."_

 **New chapter**

Taylor didn't sleep much that night. She knew that she always had this problem, but hoped it wouldn't resurface this weekend. Sleeping in a room that was not her own was always a problem for Taylor. Even when she was little... She still didn't know what exactly was the reason for her sleeping problems. She didn't always feel safe, and occasionally sleeping in strange rooms caused her to get nightmares. It helped to have someone lying next to her. That was if she really trusted that person.

Laura heard Taylor stir in her sleep. It was the middle of the night. Laura turned around, and looked at Taylor. She was trembling. The sheets weren't even that cold. She scooted in, and wrapped her arms around Taylor. She felt that Taylor's body temperature was fine. Tay's face looked like she was uncomfortable. Like she was having a bad dream. Laura softly drew patterns on Taylor's belly while she spoke softly in her ear. "Babe, you're having a nightmare. I'm here, nothing is happening Taylor. You're safe. Open your blues for me Taylor." She kept repeating "I'm here baby, wake up." over and over until Taylor seemed to open her eyes and acknowledge Laura's presence in the room.

As Tay woke up she spoke to Laura while rubbing her eyes. "Hi, I'm sorry. I was having a bad dream. I'm sorry I didn't warn you. This happens from time to time." Laura shortly pecked Taylor on the lips. "Are you okay now though?" Laura asked Taylor. She was still a little concerned for the blonde. "Yes, I'm okay with you sleeping next to me. Please hold me close and let's get some more sleep baby." Laura smiled at the new nickname she was assigned to by Taylor.

The next morning the crew traveled all through Paris and visited some touristic places. They had a lot of fun during the photo shoots. Laura and Taylor were mostly in the spotlights taking pictures together. Even a picture in front of the Eiffel tower. "Man, the fans are going to have a blast about this picture," Laura whispered into Taylor's ear as they were standing in front of the tower holding each other close. Natasha was again watching the pair the whole time. She was pretty sure their chemistry could be spotted all over Paris. After a long day of shooting photos they were all back at the hotel to change clothes and make-up to go to a red carpet party.

Taylor started getting ready for the party by putting together an outfit. After Laura came out of the bathroom it was Tay's turn to jump into the shower. They decided not to shower together or else they would probably wouldn't even make it to the red carpet. On the red carpet things were a little awkward between the two of them because they were sleeping together. They weren't able to touch each other and be intimate with each other all the time in public. Thankfully to the music and consumed alcohol, inside the awkwardness quickly faded. The whole crew started dancing to the music. Laura and Taylor found their way to each other without knowledge of the rest of the crew which made things even more exiting for them. Through the evening Laura whispered dirty things and sweet nothings into Taylor's ear. After a few hours of drinks and fun they arrived back at the hotel. Both woman didn't drink as much as the rest of the crew because they wanted to be somewhat sober for their private after party.

Tonight was their last night in Paris. After this night they would both go home. They still didn't make any plans about when, where or if they would see each other before they started filming season four of Orange is the New Black. Every time the conversation almost came up, one of the two interrupted the thoughts or words by kisses and touches which always led to more. They were still getting to know each other intimately after all.

"I want to know what kind of stuff you like babe," Laura spoke up while she was lying on top of Taylor, her face in the crook of the younger woman's neck. "What do you mean, what kind of stuff I like," she asked Laura. "Well, you know… sexually. What do you like? I know I'm not that experienced in the women department and I would like to be able to satisfy you.. sexually." Taylor looked at Laura. She looked so innocent, almost shy. Taylor was still surprised by all the different sides the older woman seemed to have. So far she experienced forward Laura, sexy and incredibly horny Laura, but she could also be shy, loving and very conscious of herself. She chuckled at Laura's honest question. "Babe, you do satisfy me, you know that right?... Is there anything that you miss maybe? Like, is that what this is about? Are you satisfied…"

Laura found it incredibly cute that Taylor always seemed to be able to turn questions or hard conversations around completely. Like in the blink of an eye she would be the one who was interrogated instead of the other way around. Most of the time she didn't even realize this until she was already answering Taylor's questions. "Tay, you're doing it again.. I asked you a question, not the other way around…And no, I don't miss anything. I'm very, very, very content with either your fingers or your tongue inside me," Laura spoke the last sentence between kisses in the crook of Taylor's neck. "I just want to know if there are other things that you would like for us to try.. nothing more."

"Well," Taylor spoke again, "For us to be able to try new things…We would have to be near each other. And since this is our last night here… what do you suggest?" Taylor asked Laura with her eyebrows raised. She didn't knew how she would bring up the subject, but this seemed like the perfect time. Laura answered: "I didn't really want to talk about, or deal with the fact that this is our last night here at all. I just want to enjoy your company. Every last bit of it. But since it's nearly morning I guess that it is necessary that we'd talk about it… In fact, I'm not ready at all to let you go Tay. These past few days were incredible, like nothing that I could have ever imagined. So… I was thinking. If you don't have any plans the next week….that you would come home with me?" Laura snuggled even further into the crook of Tay's neck, trying to hide her red cheeks of embarrassment for the blonde.

Taylor's smile grew wide at Laura's words. There wasn't a thing in the world she wanted more than to go to Los Angeles with Laura. "I'll go with you. I think it's important for us to get to know each other better, outside of this hotel room that is. Maybe we can revise the start of this conversation while we are there." Taylor spoke the last sentence with her eyebrows raised.

They both would be able to visit Laura's home for only a week though. They were expected in Sweden for promoting the new season after that week. Season three would be on air soon, but in a month they were already starting to film season four. Both of them realized that they should know what they were to each other officially by then. They had their careers to think about.

Back on the plane to Los Angeles, the two of them weren't able to touch each other the whole time. It was already risky enough for them to both be sitting together on the plane towards Laura's home. They decided they would deal with eventual rumors when they would occur and not worry about them a moment earlier. When they finally arrived at Laura's home in Los Angeles, they craved each other's touch. When Laura put her key into the lock of her front door, she felt Taylor wrap her arms around her waist. The blonde started kissing Laura's neck. Not even soft kisses. Sloppy, open mouthed kisses which gave away how much the blonde wanted to jump Laura's bones.

They practically stumbled into the house when Laura was finally able to unlock the door. They walked in together laughing out loud. Laura grabbed Taylor by the wrist and pushed her against the wall as soon as the door closed. She attacked Taylor's mouth with open mouthed kisses. When she pushed her tongue inside Taylor's mouth for the first time since hours, the blonde woman moaned into Laura's mouth. Both of them were oblivious to the fact that they weren't even alone in the house, until they heard someone clear their throat on the background. The mystery person spoke "I believe you told me I could use your house as a hiding place whenever I wanted to, so…. I did." As soon as the woman spoke Laura immediately knew who she was. "Fuck, Jesus Jodi you scared the shit out of me."

"Yeah. I mean: clearly you weren't expecting for me to be here," the woman spoke again. "Well, it seems introductions are in order. Tay.. this is my best friend Jodi. Jodi… this is my.. well, as you probably can see, is Taylor Schilling." Jodi chuckled. "Yeah, I got that. What I didn't exactly get was the memo that you were also into women, or were you practicing for season four already?" Laura was about to open her mouth and shut her best friend up, but Jodi spoke again: "Please, do continue while I make myself more comfortable and enjoy the show." Jodi smirked.

"Tay, why don't you go check out the house while I talk to my lovely friend over here," Laura told Taylor. Before Taylor could walk away Laura placed a loving kiss on the younger girl's mouth. She didn't want Taylor to think that she was embarrassed by her. That she didn't want to be seen with her. "So, as you probably already noticed, a lot of stuff went on this weekend." Laura decided to open the conversation with these words. "I'm not into girls per se, I'm just into Taylor….like very, very, very into Taylor." She spoke again and raised her eyebrows while sporting her perfect smirk. Jodi just walked over towards Laura and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "Well, I don't care who you are into, men of women, but I think blondie over there is a pretty great choice. You, my friend, did well. Very well!"

"I know right?" Laura laughed at her brunette friend. "I'm not a fan of quoting Piper Chapman, but… It's like I just discovered what sex is supposed to be like."

 _So, here is another chapter. It took me a little longer this time. Will be writing more this week. Probably also for my other fanfiction ´What if´. I also already have a few ideas for a 3th story. So please keep following and reviewing. Appreciate it a lot!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously…**

 _Jodi just walked over towards Laura and wrapped her into a tight embrace. "Well, I don't care who you are into, men of women, but I think blondie over there is a pretty great choice. You, my friend, did well. Very well!"_

" _I know right?" Laura laughed at her brunette friend. "I'm not a fan of quoting Piper Chapman, but… It's like I just discovered what sex is supposed to be like."_

 **New chapter**

While Laura was talking to Jodi, Taylor was walking through Laura's house and trying to memorize every little detail in the house that was uniquely Laura. After about ten minutes of walking around and placing her bag into Laura's bedroom, she didn't know what she was supposed to do. Should she walk back downstairs and join the two women in their conversation, or should she wait for Laura to come to her and talk about how they would spend the rest of their first evening in Los Angeles.

Luckily Taylor didn't have to wait long for an answer. Laura walked upstairs to join Taylor shortly in her bedroom. "Tay, would you be okay if another friend came over and we would just hang around here for the evening? Watch some old romantic movies… just how you like them?" Laura asked Taylor. At the last sentence a smile spread across Taylor's face and she answered whole heartedly: "Yes." Laura grabbed Laura's hand and they headed towards the stairs. "But wait. Which friend is coming over," she asked Laura. "You've met Rebecca before right?"

Taylor visibly seemed to relax at hearing that Laura's friend Rebecca Field would be the one who would join them for the evening. But again Taylor stopped in her tracks to ask her co-star a question. "Are we going to tell Rebecca about us? I mean.. we haven't even talked about an us and suddenly everybody seems to know what we're doing but us.. I mean is there even an us.. what are we?" Taylor started rambling uncontrollable so Laura put both her hands on Tay's shoulders to calm her down. "Babe, calm down. Maybe it is a good idea to keep this to ourselves until we are clear about what we are to each other. Jodi walked in on us, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the world has to know right this minute." Again Taylor visibly seem to relax at Laura's words. "Laura, it doesn't mean that I don't want to be seen with you or anything like that. I think it will be damn near impossible to not be able to touch you the way I want to the whole night. At the same time I think it will be very exciting and I don't want to put us in a position that we are not ready for you know. I really want this to work," she smiled softly at the brunette and let those last words linger between them. Laura wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "I also really want this to work Tay," she closed the conversation by whispering into Taylor's ear "I'm absolutely crazy about you and it will be fucking impossible to keep my hands off of you the whole night, so I will find a way I promise."

Downstairs Laura told Jodi that they wanted to keep their situation quiet for now. They would let the world know when they were ready and the fewer people knew about them, the smaller the chance that anything could leak to the press, so that meant even keeping her best friend Rebecca in the dark for now. Jodi of course understood. She couldn't be more happy for her friend and promised that she would try not to let that happiness show too much tonight.

An hour later it was almost eight o'clock. Rebecca had just arrived and brought pizzas. They decided to watch some romantic comedies where there wouldn't be so much thinking involved. Just simply laughing and enjoying to spend the night with friends. To not raise any suspicion Laura took place next to Jodi and left Taylor no choice but to sit next to Rebecca. Honestly, the blonde didn't mind. It would be much more difficult to sit next to Laura and not be able to touch her. Now she could simply glance her way sometimes without anybody focussing on her and she could talk some more with Rebecca. The couple met each other before on a red carpet after party where Laura was celebrating with the crew of October Road. Even then the blonde and brunette where pretty much inseparable as friends, so at one point Laura grabbed Taylor by her wrist out of the crowd to introduce her to Rebecca.

Rebecca was surprised that Taylor was here for the week but she didn't think much else of it. She knew the two were close friends with their ups and downs and figured that their friendship was currently in an 'up'. She always thought the blonde was good company, so for her it was like; the more the merrier. When the four of them were finally ready the movie 'the Proposal' started and they were in for a night of fun. They were all eating pizza and drinking white wine when Taylor and Laura started talking about their upcoming trip to Sweden. Natasha Lyonne was joining them for the trip and they were having a conversation about the fact that it was always pretty annoying to be traveling with three people. Rebecca was already a little bit drunk and went on and on about the fact that she always wanted to visit Sweden. That's where Jodi couldn't help herself. She had to have something to say and simply opted the idea for Rebecca to join the three on their trip. Just as Piper, Taylor was also a lightweight and had just as many glasses wine as the rest of them. This resulted in a very drunk Taylor who couldn't be happier about the new member who would now join the co-stars on their trip to Sweden.

Due to her drunkenness Taylor became more blunt in her talking and also was starting to get quite handsy with Laura. Apparently somewhere between the third and the fourth glass Taylor decided that it would be perfect friendly behavior to wrap her arms around Laura's neck any chance she could get and she was just moments away from kissing her fully on the lips. Jodi just kept smirking and laughing at the blondes behavior. She knew the couple wouldn't be able to keep this a secret much longer if Taylor would behave like this every time they were supposed to be acting just to be friends. Laura decided to kick her friends out of the house before this whole situation would escalate much quicker than she would've expected.

Once she closed her front door she turned around towards a drunken blonde who was now smirking at her lover. She shook her head from side to side as to say 'no' and walked towards the kitchen to make some tea for Taylor while she herself could really go for a cup of coffee right about now. All night Laura was looking forward towards another sexual encounter with her new found lover, but as she was looking at Taylor right now she knew that wasn't in the cards for tonight. The wanted to slap herself for her disappointment towards this fact. The brunette always knew she had a huge sex drive, but since she and Taylor started sleeping together her sex drive was literally sky high. After the cup of tea the blonde seemed to be feeling a little more sober but also a lot more tired. She escorted her co-star towards their bedroom and Taylor seemed to be too tired to do anything herself. So she lovingly removed the clothes from the blondes body and replaced her clothes by an way to big sleeping shirt. She held up the blanket for Taylor and patted on the empty space in the bed for Taylor to climb in. The blonde even seemed to be too tired to even talk at this point. She just climbed under the covers next to Laura and fell into a deep slumber. Laura wrapped her arms around the blonde and spooned her from behind. Eventually she also could relax and fell asleep before chuckling to herself when she caught herself quoting a line from the movie 'the fault in our stars' in her head: "I fell in love with her the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once."

The next morning Taylor woke up due to a stirring Laura. She felt Laura's arm around her and smiled into the gesture. She tried to wiggle out of Laura's arms and moved the woman next to her on her back. Once she succeeded in this action she was now free to look at a sleeping Laura without abandon. Apparently Laura didn't bother by putting on any clothes before crawling into the bed last night. This way Taylor now had full view of Laura's perfect upper body. The white sheet was only covering Laura's lower body and Taylor couldn't be happier about this. Taylor brought her right hand over towards Laura's body and began softly exploring Laura's upper body. It was exciting for her to be able to explore her body without Laura knowing it just yet. It gave her time to memorize every little detail of the brunette. Taylor placed soft kisses on Laura's tight abs and with every kiss her mouth opened a little further and her tongue roamed a little more. Laura didn't seem to be disturbed from her sleep by the blonde just yet. She just let out soft sighs and wiggled a little in her sleep when Taylor moved her mouth a little higher right under Laura's soft breasts. She tickled the skin lightly with her fingers but never touched Laura's nipple, so the brunette wouldn't wake. Due to the light touches and a light breeze through the room Laura's light pink nipples hardened and Taylor just couldn't keep her mouth away from them. So she decided that it wasn't an unpleasant way for the brunette to be woken up. She argued about this fact with herself for about 2 seconds before she wrapped her lips around Laura's left nipple. At this of course Laura opened up her eyes and grinned at the sight when she looked down. Taylor's blonde hair was spread all messy over her chest and she couldn't help but think that she could get used to waking up like this.

When Taylor heard Laura chuckle she looked up into her eyes and a wide smile spread across the blonde's face. "Good morning," said the blonde. "It's a good morning indeed," the brunette answered. "I'm sorry for waking you up," Taylor spoke. "Don't be. Not when you wake me up like this. Please do continue… don't let the fact that I'm awake stop you." Laura grabbed Taylor's right hand and brought it down under the covers to let Taylor know that she was already worked up by her even though she was still sleeping at the time Taylor was worshiping her tits. When Taylor felt the moisture between Laura's folds she moaned and again wrapped her lips around her erect left nipple, which caused the brunette to moan.

After a few kisses on Laura's upper body Taylor disappeared under the covers to properly wake Laura up. She sucked Laura's clit into her mouth immediately and didn't waste any time by shoving two of her fingers roughly inside the brunette. She had a feeling that that was exactly what Laura was looking for yesterday evening and decided to not deprive the older woman from an orgasm by her hands any longer. Laura indeed was waiting for this since yesterday evening, so she couldn't help but cum pretty quickly when Taylor was working on her so well. She didn't even have time to warn the blonde between her legs about her upcoming release, but that never seemed to bother the blonde. She was more than happy to let Laura cum into her mouth and swallowed all of her lady juices so eager it was like seeing somebody eat their favorite dish. What the brunette didn't know that Laura in fact was becoming Taylor's all-time favorite meal of any day.

After Laura was glad she could return the favour and made Taylor come three times before she would let the blonde leave the bed. The first two times Tay came all over her fingers and the last time the brunette announced that she was working up quite an appetite and couldn't wait for the blonde to cum for her one last time in her mouth. Hearing those words escape the brunette's lips it didn't take Taylor long at all to indeed release herself for Laura once again.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The girls went shopping together because they would join Jodi and Rebecca for a night out in the city. First they went to a restaurant to eat a nice dinner and after they decided not to go clubbing but just hang out at their regular bar. Laura was watching Taylor's drinks a little closer this time. She didn't want Taylor to feel bad in the morning and to be quite honest she wanted to talk to Taylor about their relationship status when they were back home. Due to the upcoming trip it wasn't really a problem yet that the blonde and the brunette were seen together all the time, but after that trip they definitely had to have worked out what they were to each other and how they would deal with the press, their crew members and especially their boss Jenji Kohan. Even today at the mall they were spotted together several times. They weren't giving the journalists any attention and just kept on walking by them fast. Both of the women normally weren't actresses which would ignore the press per se, but they already found out that together they felt like two love struck teenagers with a big secret and they couldn't help but almost run away from them.

Although Taylor and Laura thought that they were being secretive around other people, Rebecca was already quite sure something was going on between the two. She didn't what it was, because she could just never guess that Laura is into women, but she knew the two of them shared some kind of secret which made them bond now more than ever.

A few days later the three of them were completely packed and ready for the trip to Sweden. They were supposed to meet Natasha in Sweden so for now they were traveling just the three of them. They weren't the kind of actresses which always needed luxury, so they requested the hotel to book them a room with two double beds for the four of them. It still was a pretty nice hotel so the room was big and comfy enough for the four of them to spend a few days and nights together. Laura and Taylor of course were pretty nervous and disappointed about the fact that they couldn't spend their nights the way they wanted to, but when Rebecca opted the idea to just crash together, they didn't want to raise any suspicion. When they arrived it was already pretty late into the evening so they decided just to order room service and stay in for the evening.

Taylor looked at Laura before she spoke. She hoped the brunette would get where she wanted this conversation to go and she hoped the brunette would have a brilliant idea to make it happen. "So, what are the sleeping arrangements, who's going to sleep next to who?" Rebecca looked back and forth between the couple and saw the way they glanced each other's way. "Oh I already texted Natasha and we decided to snuggle together these few days." She laughed to herself because there would be no way that Natasha and Rebecca would be snuggling. Rebecca thought that she saw relieve spread across Laura's face upon hearing that she would be lying next to Taylor, it made her smirk. Just when they were about to unpack their bags and just hang, a storm walked into the hotel room. "God damn press is already lurking everywhere." Natasha shouted loud. The sight made the other three woman burst out into laughter. If they thought that Nicky Nichols hair was always wild, they thought wrong. Nicky Nichols had nothing on the look Natasha was sporting right now. On top of that the wild-haired woman brought two suitcases which made it look like she was going on holiday for about five weeks instead of just a few days. Natasha never let a moment slip to tease Taylor and Laura about their closeness, so this time wasn't any different. "Alright, scoot over Beck so we can go to sleep as soon as possible and leave those two lovebirds over there alone for some sexual action. Don't hold in any moans. I would like to hear blondie over there lose control." Taylor turned around at this but couldn't do anything but just stand there dumbfounded. Laura on the other hand was grinning and pulled back the covers to indeed turn in for the night. Tomorrow Taylor and Laura again had another radio-interview so it would be best that they would try and get some sleep.

 _This was chapter six. It ended pretty abrupt but I promise you I'm working up to something good! I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Keep following and reviewing!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

" _Taylor turned around at this but couldn't do anything but just stand there dumbfounded. Laura on the other hand was grinning and pulled back the covers to indeed turn in for the night. Tomorrow Taylor and Laura again had another radio-interview so it would be best that they would try and get some sleep."_

 **New chapter**

The next morning Taylor and Laura attended an interview for TV4Nyheterna together. This time the chemistry between the two women could be spotted on television. They were both dressed completely in black and sat next to each other on a couch. The interviewer asked them about the relationship between Piper and Alex and both women had a difficult time keeping smiles of their faces and not letting out that in real life they were in some kind of relationship as well. Laura decided to answer the question. "It's a complicated relationship. It's tumultuous, it's passionate, it's everything you want a relationship to be that's… on television… In real life I don't know if I can handle it" Laura and Taylor couldn't keep their eyes of each other during that question and secretly they wondered if the public would notice this too.

During their trip to Sweden the couple had to have a lot of interviews to promote the season. Of course during these interviews the questions would always take a sudden direction towards the sex between Alex and Piper. They never really saw any problems in answering these question, but it was a little more awkward now that they knew what it was like to actually sleep with each other. During these questions Laura always felt like she had a huge mark on her forehead, saying something like: "Guilty. I have sex with this woman and I fucking love it." During this interview though, Laura was the one who brought up the topic by talking about their very first scene together in the shower. Following the interviewer asked: "Is it different making a sex scene with another woman comparing to making it with a man?" Taylor decided to answer this question for them. "I mean, I think at work it's just about comfort. There is always that like jumping of place when you're doing a sex scene where you can tell the crew is a little bit like 'okay it's coming'." This is where Laura jumps in: "I mean it's always.. let's be real guys, we are doing a sex scene in front of forty crew members and we're like naked. It's always going to be a little cray." Taylor decides to add a few last words to this question. "The thing is like Laura was saying we're so comfortable with each other and we have such a good like 'working' relationship, friendship. Very much like we know each other and we are… you know so it's pretty much as comfortable as it possibly be and at this point it's actually.. it's not a big deal."

After this interview for television the two women had a little time for themselves and decided to go for lunch in the city with the other two ladies and make plans for the next day. They decided to go biking though the city the next day to take in as much of Stockholm as possible in little time. During the bike tour the next day the four of them were chased around by fans and couldn't help put stop for some photos and autographs. All and all it was a pretty weird experience. Fans were chasing them by running after them and they felt kind of guilty for the fact that they were faster by bike, so they decided to stop for them. But it was also really overwhelming and a little uncomfortable to be chased in that way by such a huge group of fans. It left little relaxation time for exploring the city in a touristic way. It was like the fans that were living in the city were the tourists and they were the city.

The day after that Taylor and Laura had to attend to yet two other interviews, this time for a radio station. They were a little more comfortable speaking for radio because they were aware that the public couldn't see them acting all lovey-dovey around each other. During these interviews they both revealed how much they like Sweden and how Laura wouldn't mind moving here, if it wasn't for the like six months of darkness which she didn't think she could handle, even being a girl from New Jersey and being used to the snow and everything. Taylor on the other hand didn't feel like moving to Sweden. She was giving the interviewer the most hilarious answers because of the wine both Laura and Taylor drank during lunch with the other girls today. Taylor, being a lightweight as she is, shouldn't have done that before giving an interview. "I don't want to move here. I can say though… people are very nice." She turns her attention to Laura when she talks. "I like seeing you here." Laura smiled at her blonde co-star and answered honestly: "It's great seeing you here girl." It was maybe a little too honest and a little too close of a revelation for them, but what's done is done. They couldn't take it back and figured that all the Laylor fans over the world would be ecstatic about such comments leaving their lips.

During the radio interview the host of course asked a lot of questions about the relationship between Alex and Piper. Some of the answers were certainly media rehearsed so Laura began again with: "Alex and Piper are always tumultuous and crazy." Taylor was still not acting very seriously and jumped in with. "Those crazy cats." During this interview Taylor also talked about her upcoming thirtieth birthday and how she's slightly terrified about planning the party. Laura jumped in talking about how she would help Taylor plan the party and how she would definitely be there for Taylor the whole time. It was again an interview where the two of them weren't that careful about their closeness to each other, but they only realized that after when Natasha and Rebecca confronted the two about their comments on the interviews.

In the second radio-interview that day the host asked them about their happy place and like a cherry on top Laura answered first: "Oh we're here, this is the happy place. We're in it." Taylor secondly said: "We're so utterly in our happy place. Listen: we're together, we're in Sweden…" Taylor at the beginning of the interview also couldn't stop talking about how much she loved Laura's voice. In her mind this statement came with a lot of images about Laura talking into her ear during their fucks and so she blushed immediately at the thought. Laura of course took notice of this and smirked at the blonde. She would definitely be asking Taylor later about this. She enjoyed getting a rise out of Taylor by asking her questions which she knew would be uncomfortable of a little awkward for the blonde to answer. She saw in Taylor's eyes that this would be one of them. After this interview they finally were done for their trip and could enjoy a quiet night and after that one day just enjoying the city, each other's and their friend's company.

When they arrived back at the hotel room it was already dark. Taylor panicked because she forgot her phone at one of the stations. Laura opted to go with Taylor to get her phone back but Taylor wouldn't hear any of it and was already rushing back before Laura could even go chasing after her. Laura decided to just go upstairs and wait for Taylor to be back. Natasha and Rebecca just came back from a dinner in the city and already ordered room service for the two co-stars. Laura was pretty hungry already so decided to get some food in her stomach before Tay would come back. Laura could get pretty agitated if she didn't eat on time or didn't eat healthy for a long period. The food in the hotel was already started to bug her and she made a note to herself to start eating healthy again once the trip ended. Laura, Natasha and Rebecca were starting to get a little worried when Taylor still wasn't back an hour later. Laura was texting Taylor, but if she still didn't have her phone back, that wouldn't make much sense now would it? Still Laura couldn't help herself but to text the blonde.

 **Laura:** _ **Tay, babe where are you? When will you be back? We're starting to get a little worried here.. xo**_

Taylor was about to type a text back to Laura while she decided to walk the last part of the journey back to the hotel. She didn't feel like riding the cab anymore and could really use some fresh air. They have been inside studios the whole day after all. While she was texting she felt someone bumping into her. The first second she didn't think much of it and was about to apologize out of habit, because she was the one walking and texting at the same time after all. But the stranger made a sudden movement and grabbed Taylor's phone out of her hands. It wasn't that Taylor didn't have enough money for another phone or anything like that, but she immediately realized that she didn't put her password back on her phone and the whole thing was full of texts and pictures of her and Laura. She immediately panicked about a possible leak to the press and above all, Piper wasn't the only one who could throw tantrums. She didn't have to act at all to throw one in this moment.

She started running after the person that was running away with her phone and to her surprise it was quite easy for her to keep up with him. He was wearing a black hoodie and she decided to use it against him by grabbing him by his hood and pulling him backwards, which of course startled him but also gave her an advance because she nearly choked him this way. Still he wouldn't give up without a fight and pushed Taylor hard onto the ground. He bowed town to spit in her face but didn't see it when Taylor grabbed her phone back out of his hands. At this the people were starting to notice a fight between the two, which set him off a little bit. He did however punch Taylor hard on her nose and eye and kicked her a few times really hard in her side, onto her belly and she even had to take one kick against her head. After he ran off before the cops showed up because already some people were calling 911 with their phones. People immediately bowed down and tried to help Taylor but she wouldn't have any of it. She was practically right at the front of the hotel and she just wanted to get inside as soon as possible, see Laura and just get these people away from her. So she stood up and walked into the hotel as quickly as she could in this state. There was one woman who seemed to understand what Taylor wanted. She helped Taylor walk into the hotel and brought her up to her room. After a quiet thank you Taylor knocked on the door to get inside her room.

Rebecca opened the door and stepped aside to let Taylor walk in. She saw that Taylor's whole face was red, swollen and a few tears were running down her face. She was holding her side with her hand, as if that would help the bruises and cuts that were forming. Quite frankly Rebecca was shocked to see Taylor in this state and she couldn't even speak a whole sentence. Her mouth hang open and she stared wide eyed in Laura's direction when she saw her walking towards Taylor.

"Tay, thank God you're back, what the hell took you so long?" Laura spoke before she saw what Taylor looked like. When she saw she practically ran to her and stopped right in front of her before collapsing into her which would obviously only hurt the blonde more than she probably already was. She put both her hands softly on the sides of Taylor's face and looked into her blue eyes. Well, blue eye, because one of them was already shut due to the bruise that was forming there. "Baby what happened," she asked Taylor softly because she didn't want to startle her and the blonde seemed to be in some kind of shock. She didn't speak, she didn't move, she just stared into nothingness. Natasha couldn't move also. She just stared at the scene that was playing out in front of her. Because Taylor still wouldn't move or say anything, Laura took one last look at her friends and she picked Taylor up. Tay wrapped her legs around Laura's waist, just like she did so many times. Like it was already a habit, but then again; maybe it already was.

Although Rebecca and Natasha were both equally shocked they still looked at each other and were kind of surprised at the way they saw Laura and Taylor interacting with each other. Laura walked them over to the bed and sat down on the side of it. She still had Taylor wrapped up in her arms and her legs were now on the bed, one leg at each of Laura's sides while she still sat in her lap. Laura studied Taylor's face slowly and softly kissed her nose when Taylor gave her the slightest hint of a smile. Laura told Lyonne to get some medical supplies from the hotel reception downstairs. She asked Rebecca to get some wet towels from the bathroom and told her to get the shower running. Taylor's face was covered in blood from a nosebleed and she winced a couple of times when she tried to move her body. Laura then understood that she didn't even look at the rest of Taylor's body and she still didn't know what happened, so it would be best for her to find out. Taylor still wasn't talking and it didn't look like she was about to now.

She put her hands at the bottom of Taylor's shirt and grabbed it to remove the shirt over her head. Taylor of course didn't protest in any way. She was so used to Laura seeing her like this and Laura removing her clothes that she didn't feel like something 'big' was happening in that moment. Rebecca on the other hand was watching the couple closely and seemed to understand more and more that indeed this wasn't a routine out of the ordinary for the blonde and the brunette. Laura saw that bruises were also forming on Taylor's side, but further than that she seemed to be okay. No cuts or whatever. Laura still didn't know what happened. She didn't know what to think so at this point she was just glad that Taylor seemed to be whole.

Just like Piper, Taylor's happy place was the shower and Laura hoped that the warm water would get some kind of reaction out of the blonde. Rebecca informed Laura that the shower was running and also Natasha came walking back into the room with a first aid kid in her hands. Laura helped Taylor lie down on the bed to remove the rest of her clothes, the fact that the two friends would see Taylor naked or think something about the two of them was pretty much the last worry on her mind. When she was done undressing Taylor, she started to remove her own clothes. When Natasha asked her what she was about to do, she just glared at her and kept on removing her clothes as quick as possible. After a few seconds she was completely naked too.

She helped Taylor sit up and again picked her up to walk her towards the bathroom. The two friends couldn't help but follow the couple, in case they needed anything and because they were just too shocked at the scene that was playing out in front of them. In the shower she softly pushed Taylor against the wall so she could keep her up and wash her with soap at the same time. She stroked Tay's body with the soap and Taylor started to react to Laura's soft touches. Rebecca and Natasha were still watching but Laura just didn't care. She put some soap on her hands and stroked Taylor's boobs with her hands. The blondes nipples hardened like they always did and she also brought one hand down to cup Taylor's pussy in the most gentle way possible. She didn't leave one part of her body unwashed. She still didn't know what happened, but figured that she would want this if something happened to her. For someone that loved her to wash away the pain. To wash her clean.

Taylor's eyes became a little less frightened and she seemed to acknowledge Laura standing in the shower naked with her. She also turned her head around and looked at their two friends watching them from a distance. She turned back towards Laura wide eyed. Like this was even a thing to worry about at this moment. Laura saw the concern in her blue eyes though and decided to calm her down immediately. "It's okay baby, I don't care if they know." A smile formed on Taylor's lips and Laura leaned in to kiss her beautiful pink lips softly. "I love you" she spoke to the blonde for the first time.

Although Taylor was still in pain the two friends smiled at each other when they realized the two co-stars are indeed together for real. The two decided to give them some privacy. It wasn't like they could help Laura with something, she seemed to know her way around the blonde just fine on her own. When the couple exited the bathroom after some time, Taylor's ribs were packed in bandages and her face was a little swollen but besides that she looked much better, more at peace. After the two friends left the bathroom Taylor started talking and told the brunette that someone outside tried to steal her phone when she almost arrived at the hotel after just getting it back in the first place. She told the brunette that something just went off in her head which made her much braver than she ever thought possible. She told her about running after the guy and trying to fight him and finally getting her phone back, but she had to endear a few punches and kicks in the process. A tear was falling down Laura's cheek when she heard the blonde tell the story. She felt guilty for not following her to retrieve her phone back from the studios. Taylor on her part tried to calm the brunette down by telling her that it wasn't her fault and that really she was feeling a lot better already. Even though the bruises did hurt, she was actually feeling kind of lighter now that the friends knew about the couples secret relationship. She was already looking forward to snuggle with Laura way more intimately than they did the last couple of nights. She looked forward to kissing the brunette whenever she wanted between the confines of their hotel room. The last days they had to go almost completely without public touches but also without touches when they were inside their hotel room relaxing after a day of work. She didn't realize until that moment how much she missed those moments of intimacy already. How much she relied on them and had gotten used to them in such a short time.

Laura quickly told her friends about what happened and they told them that they should go to the police the next day. Taylor had already told Laura that she wasn't feeling like making a big deal out of it. She just wanted it to be over with already and don't talk about it again unless she wanted to and they decided that she would turn to someone when she felt like talking about the incident. They also didn't want to alert the press in any way. The couple quickly moved under the covers and Laura wrapped her arms around the blonde, but she was careful not to hurt her in any way. Taylor turned around in Laura's arms to face her. She leaned in and whispered into Laura's ear that she loved her too. Laura was quiet at the statement because she thought that the blonde didn't exactly hear her in the shower. At least she thought that it didn't really sink in but it turns out that it did. Rebecca and Natasha were whispering about some of their favorite Netflix shows. They wanted to keep the mood light and easy. Laura made Taylor her little spoon once again and the four of them talked together about their favorite shows before they all fell to sleep not much later.

 _So, this was kind of a heavy chapter. I promise you that the story will not take a turn to the dark side in any way. It was just a scene that played around in my mind for a long time and I needed to get it out.  
Hope you still liked reading this chapter. Will be updating soon again. Keep reading and reviewing! I'm also very aware that the interviews in Sweden were actually for promoting season 2 instead of 3 but it just fits better in my story this way. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously…**

 _At least she thought that it didn't really sink in but it turns out that it did. Rebecca and Natasha were whispering about some of their favorite Netflix shows. They wanted to keep the mood light and easy. Laura made Taylor her little spoon once again and the four of them talked together about their favorite shows before they all fell to sleep not much later._

 **New Chapter**

The next morning Laura woke up first with her arms still wrapped around the blonde carefully. She placed a few kisses to the blondes bare shoulder to wake the woman up. Taylor made wining sounds but still opened up her blue eyes slowly, well eye actually, because one of them was still swollen shut. When she turned around to face Laura, Laura's heart almost broke again by seeing Taylor like this. Her sweet little Taylor. _What kind of fucked up person would do something like that?_

Taylor noticed Laura's eyes grow sad and she immediately tried to make her feel better, because she herself didn't want to deal with what happened yesterday. She just wanted everybody to stop talking about it and to stop looking at her like she was some pathetic creature or something like that. Taylor brought her lips to Laura's and Laura smirked into the kiss when she found out that Taylor wasn't planning on stopping the kiss for as long as she could.

The two friends in the other bed were also slowly waking up and Natasha immediately threw her face back into her pillow when she woke up to the sight of Laura and Taylor making out. She growled at Rebecca. "Jesus, why did we not notice them being together sooner? I mean from how they are acting now… it couldn't have been that difficult to find out right?" Laura chuckled at this. Rebecca asked the couple if any other persons already knew about their relationship or if they were the first. Taylor answered for the both of them. "Well.. a good way to find out is by walking in on us…That's what Jodi did back in Los Angeles." Laura jumped in. "Not exactly.. In fact we walked in on her." Taylor started laughing loudly at this. "Please do explain." Natasha smirked.

"It's not all that interesting. Taylor and I were just coming home from Paris and not being able to touch her for like a few hours was already killing me at that point. So I threw her against the wall once we stumbled into my house and right about when I was about the take _things_ to the next level, Jodi announced herself by coughing loudly." Taylor's smile grew wide towards Laura thinking back to that moment.

Today was already the last day in Sweden. Before the incident yesterday they were all looking forward to this day. Just spending time together enjoying the city as friends. But after yesterday Taylor was still feeling pretty sore and didn't want to spend another minute in Sweden actually. Laura already booked the four of them a flight earlier so they would be able to leave the country in a few hours from now.

This time Taylor and Laura would go their separate ways and both go home before they started filming the next season within a week from now. Taylor would use her time healing and Laura would probably be spending her time worrying about her blonde co-star. Still they decided it would be best if they gave each other a little time to process everything that has happened the past two weeks. Not only the incident from yesterday but also their relationship which seemed to be growing pretty serious in such a short time. They decided to talk about everything when they both felt ready and actually both Laura and Taylor were pretty curious about what they would be like in a relationship when they are not around each other physically.

When Taylor arrived at home she climbed into her own bed immediately, relishing the feeling of no other people around her and just being herself in her own apartment. When she closed her eyes it didn't last long before she fell asleep without nightmares due to the comfort that was her own home and bed. It was a little weird when she woke up a few hours later and turned around to wrap her arms around her woman, who of course wasn't there but that fact didn't sink in until then. She groaned to that fact and grabbed her phone from the nightstand to text the gorgeous brunette who she currently wished was in the bed with her. Her phone already lit up due to a text from said brunette. It turns out she texted the blonde quite some times in the past few hours.

 **Laura:** _ **Hi babe, did you get home okay?**_

 _5 minutes later_

 **Laura:** _ **Tay are you home already?**_

 _10 minutes later_

 **Laura:** _ **Baby if you get this will you please call me and let me know you're okay?**_

 _30 minutes later_

 **Laura:** _ **Sorry, I will leave you alone now. I guess I'm still a little paranoid after yesterday. Just give me a call whenever you can.. or want to.. if you even want to. I will stop rambling right about now.**_

 _3 hours later_

 **Laura:** _ **Hi Tay, again starting to get a little worried here… anyway… I kind of miss you already. X**_

Taylor smiled wide at her screen when she read the messages from her co-star. She felt stupid though for not letting her know that she arrived home just fine. She started typing as fast as she could to let Laura know that she was okay.

 **Taylor:** _ **Hiiii. I'm so sorry for disappearing on you for three hours without even letting you know that I got home okay. But as you probably will know by now.. I'm home. When I got home I collapsed on my bed and slept for the last three hours**_ **.**

 **Taylor:** _ **Quite a bummer waking up without you besides me though. Not a feeling I want to get used to.**_

On her screen she could already see that Laura was typing back a message. So she decided to let the conversation stand open and wait for the brunette's message to come in.

 **Laura:** _**I'm glad you're alright. Did you sleep well? Now that I know that you're okay I'm going to lie down and try to get some sleep myself.**_

Taylor was ready to type another message when the next one from Laura already popped in.

 **Laura:** _ **See you soon then. Somehow some cute blonde keeps showing up in my dreams.**_

And again Taylor didn't even have a chance to answer before Laura again typed another message.

 **Laura:** _ **and those aren't always dreams when I am sleeping…X**_

 **Taylor:** _ **Sweet dreams babe X**_

 **Taylor:** _ **And I miss you already too..**_

It was crazy that the blonde was already feeling all these kind of things she was feeling right now for the brunette. It was like they were always ignoring the fact that they had feelings for each other in the first place, but now everything has fallen into place and she couldn't imagine her world without Laura in it. In fact, she didn't want to. The blonde still had to heal and rest a lot before she could even think about working again in six days.. on the other hand she couldn't wait for these six days to be over already because she would see Laura then.

The next day Taylor already felt a little better physically. She was glad because later that evening she and Laura planned a Face Time date. Her eye was still a little red, but completely open again. Her sides also were still bruised but she was healing quickly altogether. Luckily she didn't seem to have a lot of nightmares or thoughts about the incident. She wasn't extra paranoid or anything walking down the street. She did however realize that this wasn't true for her co-star. Laura was having a hard time by being away from the blonde because she missed her but also because she was concerned about her health and she just worried that something might happen to her again. Of course this was a onetime incident but still the brunette couldn't help but be paranoid.

Taylor was already settled in for the night when her phone lit up with a picture of Laura on her screen. She immediately pressed the green button to accept the call and was directly facing a gorgeous smiling Laura on the other end of the line. "Hi baby. All comfortable and settled in?" Laura asked the blonde. Taylor blonde hair was spread messily and Laura just thought it was the cutest sight.

"Yep! All ready and well. And you? What did you do today? Did you think about me at all," she said rambling without realizing that she was doing that again. Laura chuckled. "My day was fine Tay." Laura answered quickly. "Are you feeling better. Do you need anything?" This time it was Taylor's turn to burst out laughing. "Yeah.. what if I needed anything? What are you going to do about it. Are you going to come to New York right this minute and hand it over to me?" Taylor talked with her eyebrows raised and waited for a response from the brunette.

Laura seemed to relax at seeing the blonde all happy. She looked much better, healthy even. Laura could feel her body at seeing the blonde again. In Sweden they didn't have a chance for sexy encounters and at the end of the trip it was the last thing on their minds. But right now she really wished she was in New York with Taylor lying under those white sheets with her.

Taylor was well aware of the effect she was having on Laura. She could see her cheeks blush a little more and the top of her ears were reddening. She smiled mischievously but decided to keep the conversation polite and keep all of their hands in sight so to speak. She did however plan to try and sext the brunette when the phone call ended. Since the two of them weren't in each other's presence anymore they have been texting almost the whole time but the flirtations and sexual intended comments were nowhere to be seen since the blonde was attacked in Sweden.

The blonde really appreciated Laura being so careful with her but she also had a libido which was sent to the roofs the past couple of weeks so not being able to touch Laura in Sweden was hard enough and Taylor was quite frankly getting cranky because of the amount of orgasms in the last couple of days had been reduced to well… zero. They ended the call a few minutes later because Taylor was pretending she was tired and of course Laura immediately jumped in and told the blonde to go to sleep and contact her when she was feeling rested enough.

Laura was walking towards her kitchen to get herself a glass of water when her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. She grabbed the phone out of her pocked and almost spat out the water in her mouth by what she was seeing on her phone. Taylor sent her a picture of herself under those same white sheets but only the lower half of her body was covered. She was wearing a white big sleeping shirt but was pushing the shirt up with her thumb so her perky little breasts were completely exposed for Laura. Right after a text came in.

 **Taylor:** _ **These two are really missing you**_

Laura chuckled at the text. It was that the blonde was sexy as hell and in bed she was … Laura couldn't even find the right words for it. She was curious to find out what it was like to sext with the blonde. But at this point she was excited to do just anything that had even a little something to do with sex and her blonde co-star in the same sentence.

 **Laura:** _ **Smooth babe. Go on..**_

 **Taylor:** _**My lips may be missing you a little too….**_

 **Laura:** _**What exactly do your lips and your tits miss then?**_

At this point Taylor was still searching for a good way to start this conversation. They didn't do this before and she didn't know how the brunette would react because she had been so careful with her the past few days. She wanted to break through that pretty little head of her co-star and just get her bluntness back. She loved that about Laura and by this answer she was glad to see that the brunette wasn't losing her touch. _As if that was even possible… who was she kidding?_ Taylor knew she had to step up her game if she wanted the blunt Laura to appear fully in this conversation.

 **Taylor:** _**Those luscious lips of yours… I want you to wrap those lips around my nipples and I want them against my lips. My lips miss you so much Laura.**_

 **Laura:** _ **I want that too babe. Trust me. I fucking miss attaching my lips around your nubs and feeling them harden at the touch of my lips. Feeling them become impossibly hard when I move my tongue over and around them.**_

 **Laura:** _ **God babe. Just texting you all this stuff makes me so wet. What are you doing right now?**_

 **Laura:** _ **And don't even try to deny that you're not touching that perfect pink pussy of yours Schilling. You should..**_

 **Laura:** _ **In fact you should touch yourself every minute of every fucking day. If I was with you right now.. I would.**_

 **Taylor:** _ **Well, well.. my sexy pervert.**_

This statement followed by a photo of Taylor's lower body, with her left hand beneath her black lace panties.

 **Laura:** _ **Who's the pervert now? Little minx. Touching yourself when I'm not there to watch. How dare you?**_

Then a short video from about ten seconds popped up onto Laura's screen. The black lace panties were gone by now and the blonde was drawing figure eights around her clit lazily. Though the video was short, the brunette could see that the blonde was already extremely wet and she heard her moan softly. _God how she missed those sounds coming from the blondes lips._

 **Laura:** _**Fuck Taylor do you want to drive me crazy?**_

 **Taylor:** _ **Yes.**_

 **Laura:** _ **Succeeding.. go on. Show me more baby.**_

Another video came in and this time Taylor's face was showing first. Her cheeks were red and her hair was even more messy than before. She brought two sticky fingers up to her mouth and sucked her own juices of them. The video ended and again left Laura aching for Taylor a little more.

 **Taylor:** _**You're not**_ ** _ getting off that easily_.** _**Show me the hand you're not typing with right now Prepon.**_

Laura chuckled at reading those words. She knew she had to give the blonde something. She wasn't feeling comfortable with the idea of making a video like her blonde co-star did but she did feel good about taking some sexy pictures for the blonde to enjoy. She was still wearing a low V-neck and pushed the V further down so that the top of her breasts were showing. She knew her tits were not only huge, but also a huge turn on for the blonde. For the second photo that she would send later on in this beautiful conversation she took off the V-neck and exposed her naked torso in a red lace bra. She knew the blonde would love to suck on the brunettes nipples through the bra and would enjoy it even more to take it off of her body completely. So for the third picture she decided to take of that bra and send the blonde a picture that didn't leave much to the imagination.

 **Laura:** _**Alright.. picture one is coming your way miss bossy. Put that hand back in your panties and keep those fingers moving baby**_ **.** _ **I want you to cum for me.**_

The picture of Laura wearing the low V-neck popped in and Taylor didn't answer for a few moments but instead started moving her fingers in a more steady pace and already felt a familiar coil staring to build up in her stomach.

 **Laura:** _**Got you all flustered babe? Don't get all shy on me now..**_

 **Taylor:** _ **No.. just enjoying you. I want you so much right now..**_

 **Taylor:** _ **Is there any chance there are more pictures where that one came from?**_

Laura sent her another picture of herself in only her bra and decided to give her blonde co-star a few moments with that picture before she would send the last one. When the last one came in Taylor was done playing coy. She wanted the brunette and she wanted her now. She knew she couldn't have her here physically Taylor decided that making a video call was pretty much the next best thing right now.

The call came in and Laura immediately answered. She herself was positioned in a chair in the living room. She lived alone and didn't really care about the fact that she was getting herself off in the space where she normally invited her friends and family. The fact that it wasn't her bedroom just turned her on more.

Taylor was met with the sight of Laura's upper body completely naked and the brunette's hand disappeared in her shorts again. Taylor's mouth almost watered at the sight. "Make sure you don't drool over yourself Schilling. Shut your mouth and move those long thin fingers I love so much." Taylor was brought back to reality and met Laura's green eyes while sporting a smirk. "Tell me exactly what you are doing down there babe." Laura ordered the blonde and the blonde complied willingly. "I'm brushing my clit with two fingers. I'm already so wet Laura. I want to cum so badly." Laura smiled at the blondes admission and she brought her hand out of her shorts to touch her tits shortly. She knew what it would do to the blonde and she wasn't in this game to tease the blonde in any way tonight. "I'm imagining that my fingers are yours as they are pinching my nipple right now. I want your pink lips around my erect nubs and I want you to suck my tits so hard it almost hurts. Then I want you to move your tongue over them soothingly and for you to repeat the action until I cum from you working my tits babe. I love it when you spend so much attention on them. I know you love it too."

It was kind of hard right now to keep her cool. The brunettes words were bringing her to the edge so quickly. She tried to stop herself from cumming but when Laura kept brushing her tits she couldn't keep her eyes of the screen and without even realizing it she was moving her fingers over her clit in rapid speed. When the last words left Laura's lips and she saw the brunette's hands slip into her shorts once again. It was all Taylor could take. She came. "Oh baby fuck I'm cumming. I'm so sorry I'm cumming, fuck."

The brunette let Taylor's breathing return to normal before she sported a huge smirk. She saw a tiredness coming over Taylor's face immediately. Of course Laura was still turned on immensely but she still was concerned about the blondes health. So instead she spoke some loving words to her and told her to go to sleep and that she would be thinking about her tonight. Laura ended the call by bringing two wet fingers to her lips and kissing them softly as a goodbye to the blonde. Taylor chuckled at this. Laura could be sexy, cute and funny at the same time and Taylor absolutely loved it. Taylor's voice sounded groggy at the end. "I love you Laur."

Laura already pressed the red button but she still heard the words leave the blondes lips once again. She decided to text the blonde an "You too baby" in response and right after she took matters into her own hands again so to speak. She opened Taylor's photo in her phone and brought herself to an orgasm within a few brushes over her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

Five more days before they would see each other again…

 _Another chapter with kind of smut. Would like to know what you think of it. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews._


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously…**

 _She decided to text the blonde an "You too baby" in response and right after she took matters into her own hands again so to speak. She opened Taylor's photo in her phone and brought herself to an orgasm within a few brushes over her clit with just the right amount of pressure._

 _Five more days before they would see each other again…_

 **New chapter**

It was the morning before they would start filming season four. Laura arrived in New York about three hours earlier than originally planned. Of course she had an arterial motive for this. It was only yesterday evening that she decided to surprise the blonde in her apartment the next morning before they would see each other on set. The sexting and video sex was fun and all but after trying that every night since a few days ago she was kind of getting already tired of it. Well not exactly tired, more like she was still aching for more and every time she had cum by her own hands she only craved the blonde more. It was a never ending circle which could only be broken by Taylor.

So here she was, standing outside the blondes apartment waiting for Taylor to buzz her in. She was quite nervous to say the least. The blonde had shown her naked body on video quite a lot the last few days so Laura knew that she healed perfectly and she couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

It would be more fun to surprise the blonde if she had a key to her apartment, but unfortunately that wasn't true. She was making up all kind of voices to not give away that it was her standing outside the apartment but she already knew it wouldn't work on Taylor. She would recognize Laura's low and husky voice out of a million people within a second. It was no match. So she just decided to get this over with as soon as possible and wrap the blonde into her arms.

When Taylor heard the phone in her apartment buzz she was quite surprised because she had to be on set in a few hours and she wasn't really expecting anyone. Quite frankly, she just got out of bed and still had to shower, eat, do laundry and clean up her apartment before she would be ready for work. She picked up the phone at her front door and started answering it in her most polite voice: "This is Tay….uh oh uh HI come on up" When she started that sentence she looked at the screen and saw that it was the one and only gorgeous Laura Prepon outside her apartment. Oh how she didn't expect this to happen this morning.. After she buzzed the door open for Laura she quickly started running all through the apartment in an attempt to hide as much crap as she could find. Which didn't exactly help at all because of the running and the panicking it wasn't as effective cleaning as it would've been if she would just think, calm down and put away the most necessary things. After a few moments of running around and cleaning absolutely nothing she just stopped and said: "Oh what the hell, she's not here for my crappy apartment anyway." _She hoped she wouldn't mind the mess though.._

She knew Laura was always eating healthy and knew that her house was spotless when she visited it not too long ago. But when she opened the front door and saw the brunette standing in her doorway none of it seemed to matter anymore. Laura didn't get a chance to step inside or put her luggage down because Taylor grabbed the brunette behind her neck and pulled her in for an intense kiss.

"Note to self; surprise gorgeous blonde more often." Laura chuckled while she whispered the words against Taylor's lips. She grabbed the blonde by her hips and started walking them into the apartment because if it was for Taylor they would have stood in the doorway for a very long time. By the time Taylor's lips left Laura's, the blondes cheeks were pink/reddish and Laura's face wasn't as pale as usual.

Even though they had to be on set in a few hours and normally their sexual encounters would go on for hours, they still couldn't keep their hands of each other and just went with it for now. Laura didn't allow herself the time to look at Taylor's apartment closely and if she had Taylor wouldn't let her because of all the crap that was still lying everywhere. Laura suitcase took residence by the front door and they moved their way kissing and groping towards the kitchen. As soon as Taylor's back came in contact with the counter Laura grabbed Taylor behind her legs and lifted her on top of it. She pushed up Taylor's shirt immediately and latched her lips onto Taylor's right nipple right away. Taylor wasn't wearing a bra because she just got out of bed. This was also the moment in which she realized that she didn't take a shower today. She thanked herself for having the habit to brush her teeth immediately when she got out of bed.. at least that was one thing.. she supposed. Still she didn't feel all that comfortable with herself right now so exposed for the brunette without having showered first.

She didn't literally have sex with the brunette in over a week and that just made her want it to be perfect right now. "I haven't had a shower today," she whispered against Laura's lips. "I don't fucking care Taylor," Laura answered. When she saw that the blonde wasn't as invested as a few minutes ago she took a step back to look Taylor in the eyes. "Let's take a shower together then okay?" Immediately Taylor's lips formed a wide smile and she took Laura's hand into her own. They walked towards the bathroom grinning at each other. First Taylor turned on the shower before they would step into it and cool down due to a cold shower. While Taylor waited for the water to be the right temperature, Laura already stripped down and stood completely naked before the blonde. When Taylor turned around her mouth fell open and she took her time to take Laura's body in like it was the first time she saw her naked all over again. Laura leaned into Taylor and whispered into her ear: "Again; don't drool babe. Take off those clothes and join me in the shower please." She took a few steps around the blonde and entered the shower without her.

It only took Taylor a few seconds to strip down after that. She also stepped into the shower, stood behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around the older woman. She was a little smaller than her but she couldn't care less. It felt good to wrap her into her arms and feel her warm body against hers. She cupped Laura's big tits in her hands and immediately felt her nipples harden against the palm of her hands. "God I missed those," she said while she pinched Laura's nipples between her forefinger and thumb. Laura turned around in her arms to face the blonde and leaned in for a kiss. "Wash yourself woman," she ordered the blonde because else it wouldn't have made a lot of sense to have moved to the shower if she was going to have sex with her before Taylor could wash any parts of her body. Taylor made quick work of herself and before she was half done Laura couldn't take it any longer. She was already on her knees and was leaning forward to taste the blonde. She kissed the insides of her thighs first and kept getting her kisses closer towards her centre. She kissed the blondes outer lips and the tip of her tongue spread the blondes folds. She took one slow, long lick up from her tight hole towards her clit and moaned loudly due the first taste of the blonde in over a week.

It was then that she decided to not go without tasting Taylor for that long in like ever.. She brought up one hand towards the blondes small tits and rubbed her hands purposely over her nipple. They didn't exactly have time for slow lovemaking so she took her other hand and pushed two fingers inside the blonde. She kept sucking Tay's clit into her mouth and her thrusts into the blonde were immediately steady and fast. It wasn't even that long ago that she had her first sexual experience with a woman but she knew exactly how to get Taylor worked up and how to get her to the brink of an orgasm within a few minutes. So that is what she did. She removed her two fingers and replaced them with her tongue inside the blonde. Taylor moaned loudly due to the action and Laura placed her thumb on Taylor's clit for extra stimulation. It didn't even take half a minute after that before the blonde kept screaming her name over and over and completely fall apart on top of her.

The shower was big enough for the both of them to lie on the floor and progress their lovemaking session under the water. When Taylor's breathing returned back to normal they still had about an hour and a half before that would have to get ready and leave for work. Taylor realized this and quickly game up with a devilish idea to give the brunette a little surprise herself.

She stood up and stepped out of the shower quickly before Laura even had the chance to ask where she was going. Taylor came back two minutes later all strapped on and ready. Laura's mouth fell open at the sight of the harness attached to Taylor's body. "What the Fuck Tay. What the hell do you think you're going to do with that?" Taylor just laughed and answered in one word. "You." She didn't give Laura the chance to a comeback. She grabbed her hands in a suggestion for her to stand up and face her. Laura was still looking at the dildo that was currently standing up straight between Taylor's legs. "When the hell did you have time to even think about ordering this?" To Taylor it felt really good to have a lot of power like this over the brunette. "Oh I've been thinking about ordering this since the first time I fucked you." Taylor said with a straight face, which was currently not the only straight thing in this bathroom. Taylor started pulling Laura closer towards her but Laura was still hesitating about this whole situation. Taylor decided to take matters for the both of them into her hands. She took the dildo into her hand and brought it up towards Laura's pussy. She let the tip of it glide through Laura's folds a few times before she ordered the brunette to turn around.

Although Laura was still quite nervous a few moments ago, she was now getting more turned on by the second. She liked this bossy side of Taylor and it felt like she really knew what she was doing. She didn't want to think about that fact and tried to just enjoy this new experience for the both of them. Laura was taller than Taylor which made it easier for them to fuck standing up in the shower. Taylor pushed Laura's front into the wet, cold tiles and Laura moaned due to the sensation of the cold tiles against her already erect nipples. Taylor pushed the tip of the dildo into Laura's opening and the brunette let out a growl. Taylor already knew the brunette was wet enough to take the dildo inside of her completely so that's exactly what she did. She pushed her hips forward and the whole thing disappeared into Laura's opening. Laura was moaning uncontrollably at this point but also Taylor felt the wetness poor out of her just by fucking the brunette like this. It gave her such a rush of power to have the brunette completely to her mercy like this. The brunette couldn't move because Taylor had her pinned against the wall quite forcefully and she kept thrusting into the woman with the same force. It was better than she imagined in her fantasies all those times. She knew that they would add this toy to their lovemaking every once in a while. She was eager for the brunette to return the favour in the future but she wanted Laura to be the one to come up with the idea of her own. She didn't want to force her into anything, well asides forcing the dildo in and out of her like she was doing right now. She brought her hands to the front of Laura's body to cup her tits once again and that was all it took for the brunette to cum all over the toy between Taylor's legs. Taylor held Laura tight to keep her from falling and when her breathing also returned to normal she turned Laura around and got on her knees to lap up the wetness from between the brunettes legs. When she was satisfied with her work down there, she stood up and placed her lips upon Laura's. They kept standing just there for a few minutes. Just kissing lazily and enjoying their naked bodies pressed together.

By now they still had an hour before they would start to get ready and they decided to use this time to go for breakfast together in the coffee place right across Taylor's apartment. They both dressed up pretty quickly and got everything ready to go to set right after.

After breakfast they decided to go to work separately to not rise to much suspicion. Of course Natasha knew all about the relationship and couldn't stop smirking at both when they arrived like five minutes after each other. Taylor was already inside when Laura arrived precisely five minutes later, exactly as they discussed during breakfast. Uzo was the first to wrap Laura into her arms and after she let her go she told the girl to hug the rest of the crew when she pushed Laura into Taylor's direction. Taylor looked with her wide blue eyes at Laura walking towards her and smiled when Laura wrapped her into a tight hug. Laura smiled into Taylor's neck and gave her a quick kiss. She whispered into Taylor's ear "I love you babe." After she spoke out loud to the blonde. "Hi Tay, it's so good to see you." Taylor smirked and turned red when she saw Natasha glancing at them. At this point Jenji Kohan walked in smiling at their two co-stars reunited because the two of them still didn't let go of each other completely until Jenji walked in and they noticed her presence.

 **A/N**

 _Here's chapter nine for you guys. Not as long as I would've hoped, but it also won't be long before I update the next one! Keep reviewing._


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously...**

 _Laura smiled into Taylor's neck and gave her a quick kiss. She whispered into Taylor's ear "I love you babe." After she spoke out loud to the blonde. "Hi Tay, it's so good to see you." Taylor smirked and turned red when she saw Natasha glancing at them. At this point Jenji Kohan walked in smiling at their two co-stars reunited because the two of them still didn't let go of each other completely until Jenji walked in and they noticed her presence._

 **New chapter**

It already came to Jenji's attention that the two woman were spending a lot of time together the past few weeks. Of course this was her own plan because she chose to set up the two woman together at interviews and trips abroad. She was already aware for quite some time that Taylor was into Laura and saw the relationship between the two woman shift during those three seasons of filming. At times they were inseparable and other times they didn't give each other the time of day. It was clear to Jenji that these 'downs' usually took place if one of the two woman were in a relationship with someone else. After seeing that happen a few times over the years, she put two and two together and labelled it as jealousy.

When Taylor was in a relationship with Carrie she saw Laura crawl back into her shell and it had been hard to say the least to film season three with Laura being really stubborn and reluctant to shoot any scene that involved Taylor also. Luckily it made a good dynamic to shoot the hate/love sex scenes between the two, as Jenji was pretty sure that the two were feeling those emotions towards each other in real life. When Jenji got the news that Carrie and Taylor broke up, she quickly changed plans and booked the two co-stars on several trips together. She was determined that this time they would work on their work/friend-relationship and move forward from there.

So when she saw the two co-stars in each other's arms like that she was quite happy about her actions that she even commented a "Told you so" towards herself. Of course she didn't get ahead of herself and didn't expect that the two woman were indeed in a real romantic relationship. So when Laura and Taylor that day decided to come clean she was still surprised to say the least.

They were seated with the three of them in Jenji's office. Laura requested the conversation earlier that day. After she spoke to Taylor about it and told Taylor that she was that serious about her feelings for the woman, told her that she would like to come out to the creator of the show. She also felt like that was the right thing to do so that Jenji could also keep an eye on the two and could possibly prevent the two for any mistakes in the future that would not only compromise their romantic but also their working relationship. Taylor was a bit reluctant at first and was quite nervous about telling Jenji. She did however feel joy about the fact that Laura was ready to tell somebody about her being in love with the blonde.

In the office Laura was the first one to speak up. "We are both here because we just wanted to inform you about something." Laura was putting up her serious, academic voice and Taylor couldn't help but think that she found Laura incredible hot like this. Jenji was looking at both of her girls when Laura again spoke up. "As you probably already know.. Taylor and I recently spent a lot of time together and grew even more fond of each other that way." She looked at Taylor and couldn't help but blurt out all her honest feelings for her blonde co-star. "Actually what I am trying to say is that in the past few weeks I fell in love hard with this woman sitting next to me and luckily she returns those feelings. Even though it has only been a few weeks, we already feel that our feelings are serious enough to inform you about them. So here we are.… there's nothing you could say that will make me love this woman any less but we do hope however that you will give us your blessing."

Taylor was nervously playing with her fingers and to stop her Laura grabbed her hand and linked their fingers together while they both looked up to look Jenji in the eye and search for a reaction. To their surprise they saw the creator with a big grin on her face. It made them think that maybe they weren't being as secret or as careful as they first thought. "As long as you guys both hold in mind that you also have your careers to worry about…" At that she looked at them with a serious straight face. "Other than that I can honestly say that I couldn't be happier for you guys. Now if you guys don't mind there's a great script lying for you in your trailers and you probably won't mind going over the scenes together." The wink that she sent in both women's way made them almost regret telling Jenji at all. They both knew that this wouldn't be the end of the teasing and torturing by their producer. When they were about to leave the office Jenji called after Laura. She turned around briefly to face their producer. "It took you long enough.. I'm glad you finally figured out your feelings for Taylor. At the end it took all my energy not to spell it out for you, so take good care of each other and don't screw it up," Jenji warned the brunette. When Laura walked out of the office she heard Jenji scream another comment in her direction. "Oh and enjoy those new scenes together Prepon. You're in for a real treat this season." Laura smirked and couldn't wait to join Taylor in her trailer and see what Jenji was really talking about.

When she arrived at her own trailer she was happy to see that the door was already unlocked, which meant that her blonde lover was already waiting inside and didn't go to her own trailer. She walked up the few steps and entered the small space. Taylor was already sitting by the desk with both her feet on the bureau and in her hands she held a large pile of papers. Laura immediately recognized the papers as the script for the new season and she was chuckling at the sight of the blonde reading it curiously. Her mouth hang completely open and Laura was eager to find out which scenes would cause this kind of reaction from her Taylor. In the past season they already performed some heavy sex scenes and since they obviously were having sex in real life.. she couldn't wait to read what the blonde was that surprised about.

The curiosity towards the new script was almost driving her nuts but the fact that she was able to kiss and touch the blonde woman in her trailer freely was driving her insane. So she decided to let the script for what it was and peck the blonde sitting in her chair for any information between kisses and touches. So without further announcement she grabbed the papers out of Taylor's hand and threw them back on the bureau. She swiftly turned Taylor around in the chair on wheels and grabbed the blonde by her upper legs to pick her up and move them towards the sleeping couch that was placed in the back of the trailer. Due to Laura's frequent naps in the trailer the couch was already made into a bed and she decided to keep it that way. She usually wasn't a fan of inviting crew members into her trailer. She preferred to keep that area private for her only and when she wanted company she would just visit Lyonne. Almost everybody was always over at the wild haired woman's trailer so she wouldn't mind opening her private space for Laura, frankly at all times.

Laura carefully placed Taylor on the bed and was quite pleased that Taylor wasn't even protesting in any way and immediately wrapped her arms around the neck of the older woman when she felt her touch. She hovered over the blonde and directly placed a few kisses into the crook of Taylor's neck. She inhaled the scent that was uniquely Taylor and could already easily get lost in the woman's scent. It was hard for her to grasp that a few weeks ago she didn't know Taylor this intimately and at this moment she could already not imagine her life without the blonde being in it like this. She needed Taylor. Her smell, her touch, her kisses. She needed all of them like it was oxygen and the thought of losing her quite frankly panicked the older woman to no end.

Taylor felt Laura tense above her and tried to look her in the eyes to see what was going on. She pushed Laura's face out of her neck to look at her properly and saw sadness and angst hidden in those beautiful green eyes. "What just happened babe," she asked the brunette. Laura shook her head to get herself back into the present. "I don't know. Sometimes I still feel like I could have lost you so easily you know. Like I just got you and I almost lost you not a second later. Sometimes it still feels like this all can't be real. That you and me.. it isn't real." At this she looks Taylor deep into her blue eyes and tries not to get lost in them. "It has just been a couple of weeks I guess… so I'd better not get ahead of the situation anyway." Laura puts her walls up because sometimes she still doesn't want Taylor to see her so vulnerable and she doesn't want the blonde to hurt her.

Taylor still understands that the incident in Sweden may even have been harder on Laura than it was on her. She was quite surprised to see the brunette confused about Taylor's feelings for her. If she only knew..

"Babe… If you only knew how long I've been pining over you the past few years.. It was almost sad really. I've wanted you from the first moment I saw you. Try to imagine feeling like that and knowing that the person you want is unreachable because you are a woman and not a man. That was what it was like for me. So, babe… don't you even think for a second that I'm going to let you go now. I'm yours for as long as you want me." A wide smile grew on Laura's face but that still wasn't enough for Taylor. "I'm serious. I want to be yours Laura and I want you to be mine. Is that something you want too?" She asked the brunette as if she got all shy again. "Does that mean that you're my girlfriend then?" Laura asked the blonde. "I don't know… is that something you would want?" The blonde asked Laura and looked at her mischievously.

Laura chuckled at the blonde and buried her face back into the crook of the younger girl's neck. She spoke with her lips against Taylor's soft and inviting flesh. "Yes, you idiot. I would very much like to be your girlfriend, _girlfriend_." At that Laura willingly removed her face from Taylor's neck and moved her lips over to those of her girlfriend's. She only touched them for a second before she pushed her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth. She explored the insides of the girl's mouth like it was the first time and Taylor moaned deeply due to the forwardness of Laura that she'd gotten to loved so much.

When they both had to pull away for air Taylor spoke with the lowest voice that Laura's ever heard coming from the blonde. "God that feels so good babe." She protested when she felt Laura swift her body off of the blondes and move it to lay next to her. She immediately moved herself to lay on top of the brunette and take matters into own hands so to speak. She moved her hands over the curves on Laura's body and of course paid extra attention to the breasts that she had fallen completely in love with after seeing them for the first time. "You feel so good babe. Please let me feel you…. all of you." She spoke while placing her hands and mouth in all the sensitive places she got to know the past few weeks. Laura tried to resist because she remembered that she wanted to figure out what about the script surprised the blonde so much earlier. "Want to tell me what's in that script that got you all flustered when I got in," she spoke to the blonde while placing kisses all over her face.

Taylor placed her lips back onto Laura's. "I don't know babe, maybe you should read it for yourself first.. It's not what you think though. I know Jenji suggested something about sexy scenes but I didn't get that far. It was about you in the greenhouse. I know it's just a script and it's about Alex.. but I also love Alex and I love you and I love your body. I absolutely don't want anything happening to it.. so you can imagine my surprise when I read the script." The last part she whispered seductively as she hoped she distracted the woman beneath her enough to move forward with their earlier sexual encounter. "So before we invest all of our efforts into the new season… how about we invest some time into each other and in that perfectly healthy and sexy body of yours?" Laura chuckled at this and could not deny the woman above her anything. So she couldn't deny her this..

"Okay baby," Laura whispered into Taylor's ear seductively. "I'll give you whatever you want however you want it… right now, but you will owe me one and I can turn that favor in whenever I want and however I want it. Okay," she imposed it to the blonde more than she asked her. She still didn't forget the way that Taylor had fucked her with a strap on in the shower that day and images of fucking the blonde with one were swirling around in her mind ever since. She knew the blonde wanted for Laura to take her that way but she was either too shy or too embarrassed to ask her about it. She knew that she didn't want Laura to think that she missed something between them. What she didn't know was that Laura was dying to take the blonde in any kind of way with a strap on. It was turning her on to no end and she was quite sure that those thoughts wouldn't leave her mind before she got a chance to fuck the blonde with one. Of course it wasn't that she missed something between them but she just felt so comfortable with her body around Taylor and remembering the pupils of the blonde dilate when the blonde woman fucked her, she was determined to give the blonde an experience she never had before.

But for now she was more than happy to enjoy the blonde woman straddling her and touching her sensitive places in the most beautiful ways. She felt Piper trying to remove her t-shirt and bra at the same time to reveal those luscious full breasts. She chuckled when the blonde woman didn't accomplish that action due to the elastics of the bra that just tried to get back into place and the blonde didn't get her bra out of the way long enough to wrap her lips around the brunette's nipples. And oh how she wanted to feel those erect nubs against her lips again. Laura decided to help her girlfriend by getting herself up enough to remove her own shirt and bra. Taylor was again distracted by the brunette but this time by the flexed abs of the woman beneath her. They were so toned and just looking at them she felt wetness pooling out of her. Instead of wrapping her lips around those hard nubs, Taylor immediately decided that those hot abs needed her attention first. She placed open mouthed kisses all over Laura's belly and instead of letting out an highly expected moan, the brunette bursts into giggles due to the blonde placing kisses all over her stomach.

It was like the perfect timing for them to take the sexual tension down a notch because right that minute they heard someone knock on the door of the trailer. Luckily they both soon enough realized that it was the wild haired woman that already knew about the two of them. She didn't exactly made it a secret either. "Hey you two lesbians. Knock it off and come join us in my trailer."

That right there was their cue and Laura pushed Taylor off of her body completely. The blonde let out a low growl and wasn't exactly being secret about her discomfort in not pursuing this encounter any further. Laura put back on her bra and shirt and hovered over the blonde to place a quick kiss on her lips. She just loved teasing that woman beneath her so decided to take this a step further. She placed her right hand over the blonde's left boob and stroked it shortly while she moved her mouth over to Taylor's jaw and placed an open mouthed kiss with the exact right amount of tongue onto Taylor's pulse point. She sucked the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and whispered. "To be continued babe. I promise."

 **A/N**

 **A new chapter for you guys. Lost a little inspiration for this story because of writing my other story called 'Saltshaker'. Maybe it would help if you guys would give me suggestions about what you would like to see in the future of this relationship between Laura and Taylor. Thank you very much up front!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previous chapter**

 _The blonde let out a low growl and wasn't exactly being secret about her discomfort in not pursuing this encounter any further. Laura put back on her bra and shirt and hovered over the blonde to place a quick kiss on her lips. She just loved teasing that woman beneath her so decided to take this a step further. She placed her right hand over the blonde's left boob and stroked it shortly while she moved her mouth over to Taylor's jaw and placed an open mouthed kiss with the exact right amount of tongue onto Taylor's pulse point. She sucked the blonde's earlobe into her mouth and whispered. "To be continued babe. I promise."_

* * *

 **New chapter**

They walked together towards Lyonne's trailer and tried to get rid of any looks that might suggest that they were just together intimately. Even though they were official 'girlfriends' now, they didn't discuss their public appearances as such so for now they would just act like they normally did around each other. Luckily even before they got together there were times that they were touchy feely and the whole crew were always speculating about the two of them. So by being totally distant towards each other they didn't realize that the other crew members noticed that something was different between the two. It just made them more suspicious and Natasha couldn't hold in her happiness about that fact.

When she was around the two and other crew members she constantly tried to create situations in which Taylor and Laura would feel uncomfortable and didn't know how to react. So this time wasn't any different. When they entered the trailer a few of the crew members were already seated around a table and a bottle was placed on the table. "Spin the bottle, seriously?" The brunette asked the wild-haired woman and of course Natasha couldn't hold back her smirk. "No lesbian in here that can hide her true nature," she shouted and walked towards the rest quickly before Laura would form some kind of comeback.

Even though Laura wasn't quite enthusiastic about the game taking place in the trailer, she walked towards the trailer and took a seat. Taylor went to sit beside her and Laura could already play out the game in front of her. Obviously Natasha was trying to get Taylor and her to kiss in front of everyone. Which was pretty childish because the two of them were already used to that due the their scenes together even before they got together in real life. So Laura couldn't care less about kissing Taylor in this game. Kissing Taylor was never a punishment so why would this time be any different? What she didn't like about the game was the possibility that she had to kiss somebody other than Taylor if the bottle was directed in any other direction than Taylor.

Their relationship had just started 'officially' and Laura didn't want to do anything that would compromise it even in the slightest. Kissing somebody else was not in the cards for her. She would even had to think about it if it would take place inside the script of Orange is the New Black, let alone within a game in which she was attending voluntarily.

Taylor could sense the uneasiness that washed over Laura as soon as they entered the trailer and Laura saw the bottle on the table. She thought that her reaction was due to the possibility that she had to kiss Taylor in front of the whole crew. What she didn't know is that Laura was stressing about the exact opposite. Under the table she lay her left hand on Laura's right knee and she leaned in towards her ear. "We've kissed each other a thousand times already in front of everyone when we weren't together babe. Don't worry." Laura immediately turned her head towards her girlfriend and smirked. She whispered back into the blonde's left ear. "I'm not worried about kissing you…. I love kissing you." She took some distance to look into Taylor's eyes to see the reaction to her comment.

They were shining bright and blue just as she suspected. "I'm worried I might have to kiss someone other than you. You see.. I'm new to this whole relationship thing. You know, I don't… I don't know the rules.. but I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be kissing other people." Her smirk was still very much in place and she was curious about Taylor's reaction. She loved using some of Piper's and Alex's lines into their normal conversations. At times like this.. it kept things light and easy between the two of them. "Well that's the whole problem isn't it? Rules aren't any fun! But just in case.. make sure you only spin that bottle my way… or else there will be hell to pay." Taylor tried to give Laura her angry face which only made the blonde more adorable in Laura's eyes.

The first few rounds they were kind of lucky. Only Natasha spun Taylor's way but only gave Taylor a short peck on the lips because she knew she wouldn't hear the end of it if she would try anything in front of Laura. After it was finally Taylor's turn to spin and she could only hope that it would be the brunette that was on the receiving end of the bottle. While they all waited for the bottle to stop spinning Taylor clutched Laura's hand under the table and prayed that she could kiss her girlfriend instead of someone else. She knew that if the bottle would stop at Laura.. it was also the end of the game because Natasha set all of this up to get this kind of reaction out of the two lovers. After the whole crew would witness them kissing the excitement of the game would be gone for the wild haired woman and they could hopefully continue what they started earlier in Laura's trailer. At least.. she hoped so.

A few excruciating moments later the bottle indeed stopped in the right direction for Taylor and she could kiss her beautiful girlfriend. Still it was an awkward moment because it was hard for her to reign in her enthusiastic reaction about the fact that she would be kissing Laura any moment now, in front of everyone. It would be the first time that they would kiss in front of everyone since they were an official couple. She turned her head towards her girlfriend who was already looking expectantly at her. She tried to remind herself not to get lost into the kiss and the softness of Laura's lips and tongue. _My God that tongue._ Maybe it was better not to use any tongue at all. _Yeah that would be best._ Not that she wouldn't regret not using any tongue. She would love some tongue action with her sexy as hell girlfriend right about now. _God Taylor. Keep it in your pants and maybe Laura will be in your pants in no time at all._

Everyone at the table was looking expectantly at Taylor and that also meant Laura. She saw that her blonde girlfriend was molding over some things and of course she noticed her blue eyes dilate and that gave away exactly about what Taylor was thinking. Laura was quite proud of herself that Taylor was still turned on due to the little but hot sexual encounter that took place earlier in her trailer. After this stupid game was over she was definitely planning to get it on and get her off, so to speak. But first things first.. she was still waiting for her girlfriend to kiss her. She looked into Natasha's direction with a smirk and the wild haired woman knew immediately that she was up to something.

Finally Taylor carefully leaned in and stopped right before Laura's face. Even though she knew she didn't need to.. this setting made her feel like she had to. She waited for Laura to lean in the rest of the way and capture her lips in a kiss. Laura opened her mouth slightly and smiled when she looked at Taylor's soft lips. Taylor could feel Laura's breath on her skin and couldn't wait for the older woman to close the distance between the two of them. So she lunged her body forward and closed her lips around those of the brunette's.

There wasn't anything hesitant about the kiss and in the background she could here a few whistles from her co-workers. Their mouths opened and closed a few times against each other and after about a minute of kissing Laura felt Taylor backing out of the kiss but wasn't ready with the blonde yet.

When Taylor's lips left Laura's lips, she grabbed Taylor by the back of her neck and brought her back towards her forcefully. Due to the familiarity of their kisses Taylor felt Laura sliding her tongue over her bottom lip and automatically she opened her mouth for her girlfriend to enter with her tongue. She wasn't planning on it.. she was planning quite the opposite but when she felt Laura's soft tongue against her own she couldn't think about anything she wanted more in that moment. The whistles in the background grew louder and when they backed away from each other after a few minutes she saw that Natasha's mouth hang wide open.

Lyonne expected an uncomfortable kiss between the two and hadn't seen this coming. After Laura just laughed away the incident. Nobody asked the two about their kiss or the possibility of them being together in real life. Part of it was that Laura was just that good at somehow making that hot and steamy kiss look like it was nothing. She made some joke about 'seven minutes in heaven' and whisked Taylor away towards their own trailer again.

Normally Laura was a lot more patient than Taylor but she was done with patience right now. There wasn't any time for patience right now. Ever since she saw Taylor's eyes dilate during the game due to the coming kiss they were about to share.. she wanted to take the blonde right then and there. She couldn't and if there was one thing she hated it was not being able to have what you wanted when you wanted it. _Wait, that doesn't sound like patience at all._ But when it comes to Taylor.. patience was like drawing the short straw. Patience? She didn't have any.

In Laura's trailer a small kitchen was also available and Laura didn't even wait for Taylor to drop her coat inside before she grabbed her by her upper legs and lifted her up the counter. She brought her lips towards Taylor's once again and kissed the younger woman hungrily. At the same time she shoved her jacket of Taylor's shoulders. The vest she wore underneath it came off at the same time. Taylor was now left in her tank and Laura couldn't be happier about that. She removed her lips from Taylor's to place them a little lower onto Taylor's collarbone. She nipped and sucked at the bare skin she found there and left a few hickey's on the way.

She didn't forget about the time that Taylor left a huge hickey on her neck. Even though she always found it irritating when she saw other couples with hickeys on their skin, she couldn't help but feeling the need to mark Taylor as hers. "Babe stop **_ohh God_** stop it. Can we just **_ahh fuck Laura_** can we move this party to the bed please?" We're in front of the window and everybody can see us like **_Laaauraaa fuck oh_** like this."

Taylor barely got out the words because Laura kept moving lower and lower towards her perky breasts. She didn't wear a bra today and was painfully aware that her erect nipples were standing proudly waiting for their admirer to give them the much needed attention. When the brunette closed her lips around one of Taylor's nubs over her tank she couldn't stop herself from moaning and praising everything that Laura did to her body.

"I don't fucking care Tay." She looked up shortly and then placed her lips back onto Taylor's body. After eluding another moan from the woman who's legs she stood in between she decided to tease her a little further. "And neither does your body apparently babe. Come on, live a little and let me fuck you like this Taylor." She spoke with the lowest raspy voice she knew Taylor loved so much. "I really.. really want to take you like this." When she said that she lifted the woman from the counter and turned her around so that her front was pressed into the kitchen counter. She pressed her own front into Taylor's ass and let out a moan herself due to the contact.

She brought her hands towards the front of Taylor's pants and popped open the blue jeans she was wearing. Without further warning she shoved her hand into Taylor's pants. She discovered that Taylor also didn't wear panties today and that fact caused another moan to leave her lips involuntarily. "Jesus Tay you are so fucking hot… you turn me on so much, do you know how much you turn me on?" She spoke into Taylor's ear while she nibbled on her lobe. She knew exactly what the swearing and whispers were doing to Taylor. Even if she didn't already know that she was pointed to that fact by Taylor's back arching into her front. The action caused her hand to slip further into Taylor's pants and her fingers came in direct contact with the younger woman's bundle of nerves.

Laura's fingers were met with a hot and sticky wetness. She pressed her fingers a little further into Taylor's wetness and circled her clit a couple of times before she moved her fingers towards her opening. She entered her girlfriend with one finger and put her front more into Taylor's ass with every careful thrust inside of her.

Taylor's head fell backwards.. her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth hang slightly open. Laura smirked because she could see Taylor's face in the window. It was a sight she got to love so much over the past few weeks and every time she got to see it she tried to memorize it further into detail. She herself could absolutely come undone by seeing Taylor like this. Honestly she could feel her own bundle of nerves pulsing quite frequently and she knew she had to up her game a little if she wanted to keep fucking the blonde like this.

She brought her lips towards Taylor's neck and sucked on her pulse point gently. What they both didn't realize was that everybody had already left Natasha's trailer and were walking around the trailers to reach their own or to go to the set. Jenji was walking around together with Laverne and Samira. It was a habit for Jenji to look into the direction of the trailers of all of her stars on the show, so this time was no different. When she walked past Laura's trailer she looked right at the setting that was taking place inside. She saw her all-time two co-stars standing behind the window. Laura was standing behind Taylor and was leaving open mouthed kisses in Taylor's neck. Taylor had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She didn't have to see more of that to know exactly what was happening between those two.

She quickly grabbed the hands of Laverne and Samira to pull them away from Laura's trailer as quickly as possible, but even then she knew that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the crew would find out if Laura and Taylor kept going for each other like this. At the thought she chuckled and her imagination started running wild. _Oh what a season it will be.._

 **A/N**

 **A new chapter for you guys. Hope you all still enjoy reading this story. Suggestions are very welcome at this point. What would you like to see happening between the two co-stars?! Please review! If you want a specific situation to happen between these two.. leave a private message!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previous chapter**

 _She quickly grabbed the hands of Laverne and Samira to pull them away from Laura's trailer as quickly as possible, but even then she knew that it wouldn't be long before the rest of the crew would find out if Laura and Taylor kept going for each other like this. At the thought she chuckled and her imagination started running wild. Oh what a season it will be.._

* * *

 **New chapter**

Ever since Jenji saw her two co-stars in front of that window she couldn't stop herself but thinking about a particular scene that took place during season two. It was the famous scene where Alex was pleasuring Piper for the first time underneath the covers of Alex's king-size bed. She wondered where and when exactly the two women realized that they were falling for each other.. that they were attracted to each other. And she already knew that that was a lot earlier than they both cared to admit for a very long time.

Was the attraction already there during that scene? Was it after that or was it all set in place much earlier in their working relationship? Jenji was actually so caught up in these thoughts that she decided to text Laura about it. Maybe she would answer.. maybe she wouldn't. She would just like to know and she knew it would at least set a conversation in motion for her two co-stars. That alone was already worth it.

Jenji herself could remember the day of that scene as if it was yesterday. She could remember Laura's flushed face when she climbed from under the covers after the scene. And according to Jenji.. _that_ had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was laying under the duvet. If only she knew what really happened that day..

After Laura made Taylor cum in front of the window she couldn't help but think that they had to be more careful If they still wanted to keep their relationship quiet. She went and sat down on the bed and grabbed her phone. She saw that a message from Jenji was displayed on the screen. "Oh my God Tay… Jesus I can't believe this. Come here.. look at this." Her blonde haired girlfriend was still standing by the window recovering from what just happened a minute ago.

She couldn't believe that Laura could fuck her like that one minute.. and could already sit there reading a message like nothing was going on just now. Still she moved towards the brunette and went to sit next to her on the bed. She also read the message that Jenji had sent to Laura.

 **Jenji:** _ **Care to elaborate what really happened between you and Taylor during the scene in which you were sort of pleasuring your current girlfriend under the duvet?**_

"Wait what.. what does she know? What did you tell her?" Laura looked at her girlfriend with wide green eyes. "What the fuck do you mean what did I tell her.. I didn't tell her anything. So either you told someone.. or she just guessed.. I guess. You know how Jenji gets Tay. At the time I was already pretty sure she was onto something.. and now that we are together and she knows it. There is nothing to stand in way of her thoughts."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _They were about to film the scene in which Laura as Alex had to place herself under the duvet on set to pleasure Taylor as Piper with her mouth. It was the scene in which Alex fucked Piper for the first time. She was quite nervous to begin with because recently she discovered that she found it more and more difficult to film these sort of scenes with Taylor without it affecting her body in some way._

 _On top of that Taylor and her were incredibly close off the set also. They were always spending time together and she found herself missing the blonde incredibly when they weren't together. She didn't exactly know what to do with her feelings and laying under the duvet between the blonde's bare legs didn't help with that at all._

 _Taylor was wearing boy shorts under the duvet but besides that the higher part of her body was completely naked for this scene. When Jenji gave the sign to start the filming, Laura was already under the blankets for about five minutes. It wasn't hard to hold out under there because at the other end there was a system build up that hold the covers up a little so that she could breathe easy. The duvet was also really thin so she didn't get suffocated by them by any means._

 _They always had to build in these kind of measurements because the filming of a scene always ended up taking longer than they would've thought. But in this scene.. they could've put a hundred blankets over the both of them and Laura still wouldn't want to be anywhere else than between Taylor's legs._

 _Both her hands were placed on top of Taylor's thighs. She knew the blonde wouldn't get weird about that type of contact between the two of them. Somewhere along the way Taylor told her that she could touch her wherever the hell she wanted. That she trusted her._

 _She knew that when Jenji gave a signal that Taylor would have to start moaning in exactly five minutes. Jenji gave Taylor some time to wrap her head around moaning and pretending to cum in front of at least thirty people…_

 _Laura didn't even know what was happening to her. She felt Taylor's legs shift under the duvet. She could sense that the blonde was nervous about her upcoming performance in front of everyone and she just wanted her to relax a little._

 _Jenji didn't give any directions to Laura about what to do under the duvet. That was all up to her. She actually didn't have to do anything, but she knew that Jenji was up to something to begin with._

 _Laura placed one careful kiss on the inside of Taylor's leg near her knee. That was definitely something that wasn't stated in the script but she couldn't care less. She needed the blonde to calm down and wrap this scene up quickly because it was already hard to contain herself like this. The cameras were already filming but Laura knew that the scene wouldn't really start before Taylor would begin to moan._

 _When she placed a kiss to Taylor's other leg Taylor's hand disappeared under the duvet and grabbed Laura's hand that was placed onto Tay's upper thigh. Laura just soothed the skin of Taylor's hand with her thumb and after she placed her hands a little higher onto Taylor's hips. Taylor's hand grabbed Laura's a little firmer but other than that she didn't give Laura any sign that she should stop what she was doing immediately._

 _With the hand that Taylor wasn't holding Laura was drawing softly on Taylor's hipbone and she kept placing kisses onto Taylor's legs. After a minute they weren't just little pecks.. but a little more like lingering kisses that eventually grew into open mouthed kisses where she even dared to add a little tongue._

 _The fact that she was doing this to Taylor in a room full of people and that they had absolutely no idea what Laura was doing under the duvet.. Laura was turned on immensely by it. It scared her but at the same time she was still laying between Tay's legs and wanted to pursue what she was doing to the younger woman._

 _So she did. Her mouth moved a little higher to the inside of Taylor's upper thigh and she carefully licked a straight line even higher. At that even from under the duvet she felt Taylor's breath hitch.  
_

 _Taylor couldn't believe what the fuck was happening. From the day that she met Laura she had some sort of crush on the woman. She knew that.. Jenji knew it.. she was sure that also Laura knew it deep inside._

 _She never would've expected that Laura would do something like this to Taylor during such a scene. It was like her dream came true but in a very wrong and uncomfortable setting. The best way to describe her right now was angry. She was angry at Laura for doing this on set..._

 _In fact. She wanted to climb under that duvet with her and shake her while saying 'What the fuck is wrong with you'. But at the same time.. she couldn't help her body but reacting to Laura's touches. She would lie if she said that she didn't welcome Laura's touches and in different circumstances she would definitely want her to go on._

 _Right now.. she still wanted her to go on but wasn't capable of mentioning that out loud to the woman under the duvet. She also wasn't capable of letting her know that she should stop what she was doing.. because she didn't have the power in her to make Laura stop. Not when what she was doing felt so good.. even though it wasn't appropriate at all. She knew that.. she was sure that Laura knew it also._

 _She was curious to know what Laura was thinking at the moment she started kissing Taylor's thighs. Of course for her it was a little different because nobody could see her under the duvet._

 _Finally Jenji gave the sign and Taylor as Piper was allowed to start moaning. Of course what nobody knew at this moment was that Taylor was already holding in her moans before that. That under the duvet was a reason why she wanted – no needed – to moan._

 _Even with Laura touching her thighs with just her fingertips Taylor couldn't keep herself quiet. So she was glad that she didn't have to anymore. She realized that her face must be a little flushed but right this minute she couldn't care less. She would think about what this all meant after.. she would definitely have a conversation with the brunette, that's for sure._

 _Okay.. they always have been comfortable around each other and they weren't afraid to be affectionate towards each other but Laura just now took this to a whole new level. A level in which she knew the brunette wasn't ready for. A level in which she didn't know the brunette was even interested in at that point._

 _After Laura licked Taylor's upper thigh she kept her touches light and her mouth away. She used just her fingertips because also she realized that this wasn't appropriate and she didn't really knew what was happening anyway._

 _Laying between Taylor's legs.. it was just all too much she guessed. All her cropped up feelings for the other woman showed themselves and she acted on it. She couldn't wait for this scene to be over and to run to her trailer as soon as possible. She would lock her door immediately and hope that Taylor would just ignore all this ever happened. It couldn't be though right? If it was her.. she wouldn't ignore this._

 _She heard Taylor started to moan louder and knew that she had to grab her boob any moment now. As if she wasn't already confused and turned on at the same time.. holding Taylor's boob and touching her nipple wouldn't exactly help with that. While Laura was touching Taylor's perky breast, she heard her blonde co-star reach her fake peek and just as the script said she climbed from under the duvet towards the blonde. She actually wanted to elope this whole setting and crawl under a stone to hide herself.. but she still had to go on with the scene. She had to face Taylor and kiss her and somehow speak her lines according to the script._

 _When she faced Taylor she saw that her face was actually flushed and she knew that her face would be a mirror to Taylor's. She looked into her blue eyes and expected anger but couldn't recognize Taylor's look in that moment. Maybe that would be because of the scene. Maybe it would be because Taylor wasn't mad at her. She sure as hell would figure it all out later._

* * *

 **Present**

"I was so mad at you after.. do you remember?" Taylor said. "Yeah.. how could I not.. If it wasn't for that scene maybe I would've admitted my feelings for you a lot sooner. I already liked you then.. I wasn't ready to admit it maybe but there was already a lot happening in my head. I was so out of it that day, laying between your bare legs like that, that I actually acted on it.. I still can't believe myself."

After that scene Taylor stormed towards Laura's trailer and just flat out screamed at her about all the reasons why it was wrong what Laura did during the scene. Laura didn't get to explain herself when Taylor stormed off to her own trailer again. The two co-stars went through a rough patch after that as you can imagine.

Still for Laura that scene was really important because it was the day that she realized her actual feelings towards the blonde. She knew she couldn't ignore it any longer. What she didn't know was that Taylor got so mad because everything that Laura did to her was having more effect on her than she would've liked to admit. Yes she liked Laura. She was sure that a lot of people already suspected something. It wasn't an issue for Taylor until that day.. because Taylor was sure that Laura did not like her in that way.

After that scene it all changed in the blink of an eye. "Yeah.. Maybe it wasn't a smart move but it definitely got me thinking about us.. about you in a more serious manner. Even though we weren't talking after for a long time... I got my hopes up. During the filming of season three it made the hate/love sex scenes so much easier. We eventually sort of found our way back to each other anyway, and then you showed up in the media with your so called boyfriend." After that Taylor looked down at her own hands laying on top of her legs.

Laura never realized that her actions that day had that much effect on Taylor. While she was figuring out her feelings for the blonde, Taylor was completely confused by her and at some point she actually hurt Taylor without even knowing it.

Even though Jenji probably had ulterior motives for bringing up this scene in the text.. for the couple it was actually good to talk about it right now. They never did. Also now their relationship was based on a lot of sex and a little less talking. Laura wouldn't go that far to say that she wanted this relationship to contain less sex.. but maybe the sex and the talking had to be more equal.

For now she just wrapped the younger woman into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I wish I wasn't such a coward back then and just admitted to you earlier that I was into you. I'm sorry for how the whole fake boyfriend thing made you feel.. that was never my intention. I was so caught up in my own head and feelings that I never realized the whole period after that scene to the moment we got together wasn't exactly easy for you either." All the while she pressed her lips against the side of Taylor's head softly while she spoke to her.

"I love you though.. so much. And I know it is kind of soon.. but I already can't imagine my life without you. As cliche as it sounds babe, I mean it." Taylor smirked at Laura's words and it made Laura feel like real sap. "Just tell me you love me too and feel free to return the favor for just now you know."

"I love you." She pecked Laura's lips. "And it'll be my pleasure babe." She pushed Laura down on the bed and crawled on top of her…

 **A/N**

 **A new chapter for you guys. This one is a request from** _ **Swizzlesticks101.**_ **Still not quite sure about this myself though.. hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Suggestions are still very welcome! What would you like to see happening between the two co-stars?! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previous chapter**

" _I love you though.. so much. And I know it is kind of soon.. but I already can't imagine my life without you. As cliche as it sounds babe, I mean it." Taylor smirked at Laura's words and it made Laura feel like real sap. "Just tell me you love me too and feel free to return the favor for just now you know."_

" _I love you." She pecked Laura's lips. "And it'll be my pleasure babe." She pushed Laura down on the bed and crawled on top of her…_

* * *

 **New chapter**

Taylor pleased her girlfriend eagerly with her tongue. She loved how Laura could completely fall apart that way and that it was all because of her. They didn't have much time after to cuddle or anything because once again Natasha was knocking on the door. Tonight they had to appear on an event again. Both of them weren't exactly looking forward to it because once again it would be clear that they weren't out as a couple yet.

They decided that they would just get it over with and luckily Laura would be staying with Taylor in her apartment after. So whatever would happen they would be together once they got home. That made sure that Laura's mind was at ease for a bit. Before the event they would grab a bite to eat with Natasha and Yael. Someplace where the press wouldn't be lurking the whole time and where they wouldn't be bothered by fans thinking that they were on some kind of double date, which wasn't really that far off the truth. Of course Yael didn't know about Taylor and Laura being together so even if they weren't under the radar they still had to keep their hands to themselves for most of the time.

What Taylor didn't know was that this fact bothered Laura more than she would let on. Taylor didn't mind to out their relationship. She always thought that Laura would be bothered by it because it would also mean that she would have to come out as being gay or at least something like that. So for Taylor it was easy. She would let Laura decide when they would be affectionate in public. If Laura would choose to hold Taylor's hand or even to kiss her.. she was perfectly okay with that. In fact she would be thrilled about it. But she didn't want to tell the brunette woman this because she didn't want to push her into a direction which she wasn't ready for yet.

Laura already meant everything to her and if that meant keeping their relationship under the radar for now, she would do it without asking questions or whining about it. At least for now anyway. They weren't even a strong month into their relationship so she didn't have anything to complain about. She also already realized that for Laura it was equally as hard to keep her hands off of Taylor. So she figured that all in all it wouldn't be long before the brunette woman would crack and would out their relationship all of the sudden. That thought made her giddy and happy and quite frankly she couldn't wait for the moment to get there. Even if it was just to some people it would already be easier for them to not have to think about not touching each other all the time.

When they were together their touches always felt so natural that it was really hard for them to think about not touching each other in public. They would really have to focus on it or it would get out of hand fast. Just one slip and it was done.

* * *

By now Laura was waiting for Taylor to get ready for the event. They were in Taylor's trailer and she waited until the blonde finally set her eyes on a definite outfit for tonight. She decided on a green dress which matched Laura's green eyes perfectly. Even though nobody would see it that way Taylor did and when she enlightened Laura about it she swore she saw a small blush appear on her cheeks.

When they arrived at the party they were walking on the red carpet separately but not too far apart. The press was taking pictures of the both of them and at one point Taylor and Laura acknowledged each other. Laura walked over to her girlfriend with one arm already ready for an embrace. This way she tried to tell Taylor that it was okay. Even though they were quite accustomed to be taking pictures together everything was and felt different now that they were really together as a couple.

At the party the two women were enjoying themselves apart from each other most of the time. They both had a lot of people there which they knew from before Orange is the New Black. Such parties were always fun to reunite with those people. Laura couldn't help herself but feel anxious all of the sudden. The feeling started before the party and she couldn't really seem lose it. It always occurred to her that during those parties Taylor received a lot of attention from men and women. Normally Laura wasn't the jealous type but around Taylor and all of these people she couldn't help herself.

If she was really honest with herself she had been jealous all along when it came to Taylor. It reappeared during spin the bottle in Natasha's trailer and it was definitely showing herself again right now. She couldn't stand people being too close to her girlfriend. Especially when she didn't know them exactly or didn't know the connection between Taylor and the other person. If her eyes weren't already green they would see green with jealously right now.

Occasionally Taylor looked in Laura's way and also spotted that the woman didn't really seem happy tonight. She couldn't quite figure out why that would be but when she was led to the side by Ben Affleck to take a picture together the blonde could've sworn that Laura's jealousy could be spotted from a mile away.

While Laura was seeing green with jealousy, Taylor couldn't find the situation more funny. Laura had absolutely nothing to worry about. She should know that but Taylor also knew that when it comes to love you don't always tend to think rationally about everything. She didn't want to give Laura a reason to worry about anything but also for the time being she thought she could milk this one a little. She put her arm around him and the photographer shot the picture. After they both enjoyed a glass of wine and after about ten minutes Taylor decided to put Laura out of her misery so she looked at where her girlfriend was standing before.

Her eyes kept looking across the room but she didn't spot the brunette anywhere. She did see Lyonne so she decided that asking her about Laura would probably be her best option. "Have you seen Laura?"

"Yeah she's right th… Oh I guess she isn't anymore." Yael was standing next to Lyonne and obviously knew more about the situation. "She went to the bathroom just now. She said she wasn't feeling well." At that Taylor's heart started to beat a lot faster than before. She just assumed that her girlfriend really wasn't feeling well and she just wanted to help her. She didn't immediately realize that Laura wasn't feeling well because of her.

When Taylor entered the bathroom Laura was standing by the sink washing her hands. Just seconds before Taylor arrived she was splashing her face with cold water to wake her up a little and in the mirror she was trying to talk some sense into herself. It seemed to work because when she saw her blonde girlfriend she acted like nothing was going on. Taylor looked around the bathroom to see if anyone else was in there before she dared to speak freely. "Babe, what's wrong? Yael said you weren't feeling well?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine Tay." She looked at her girlfriend with a stern face and luckily the words came out straight without hesitation. "But why did you tell Yael you weren't feeling well then?"

"Let's just go back inside okay? It's nothing. I'm fine so we can just stop talking about it." To Taylor it was clear now that everything was really not fine at all. Even though she did detect the jealousy in Laura earlier she still didn't realize that _that_ was still going on. That _that_ was the reason Laura told Yael that she wasn't feeling well and excused herself to the bathroom. When Taylor was about to push a little further two other women walked into the bathroom and she stopped herself from opening her mouth to talk and waited a few seconds before she formed new words in her head. "I'm going in. I'll see you in a bit okay?" She waited for the older woman to reply and when Laura saw that Taylor wasn't leaving until she said anything she just nodded slightly.

After Taylor was gone she went into a stall and tried to regain her composure a little more. After about five minutes she walked back and saw that Taylor was already deep in conversation with somebody she recognized but couldn't really place immediately. To Laura it could've been anyone at this point really. It didn't matter. All that mattered to her that Taylor was having fun without her and apparently she didn't have that nagging feeling that made Laura see green with jealousy.

She knew that she was acting pretty pathetic at this point but still she couldn't shake the feeling. She felt a possessiveness over Taylor which she didn't knew she had in her. She always thought that it was weird when she heard somebody talk about their girlfriend or boyfriend as if they were property. Laura always figured that she was her own property and would never be anyone else's. She was her own person. Sure she could love somebody and want to be with somebody. But for that person it would never be okay to talk about her like she was owned by him or in this case her.

Now.. with Taylor all of those thoughts and feelings changed. It wasn't rational. When she thought about it rationally she knew she had no right to own Tay, like ever. But still the feeling of wanting Taylor to be hers was there. It was there and Laura didn't know if she was able to shake the feeling tonight. If people would just know that they were together.. maybe they would stop flirting with Tay all the time and maybe she wouldn't worry about it. But then again.. what was there to worry about? Taylor didn't give her any reason at all to doubt her. It wasn't Taylor that she didn't trust. It was everyone else.

She tried to just busy herself with Lyonne and Yael and hoped that she would stabilize a little before Tay and her would go home. She wasn't ready to talk about this with Taylor because she couldn't make sense of her own feelings at this point. She knew that if they would talk about it that she would probably say things that made no sense at all and it could escalate into a fight. She didn't know how exactly she made it till this point but about an hour later Taylor came up to her to whisper in her ear that she was ready to get the hell out of here and go home together. The cab ride back to Taylor's apartment they almost didn't exchange any words at all and Taylor well realized that it was because of Laura. That there was something going on in the brunette's head that made her act this way tonight.

Taylor was still debating with herself if she should bring up the topic or at least ask Laura what was going on in her head.. but the look on the brunette's face made her decide otherwise. Ever since they were a couple they didn't fight or anything even close to that. They were used to having their arguments before they were together though but Taylor wasn't ready to go back to that tonight. She just hoped that Laura would relax a little once they got home and it would really be just the two of them. Taylor stepped out of the cab first when they arrived at her apartment and she walked towards the building without looking back or looking if Laura was going to be right behind her.

She did feel her presence though because of the body heat that was radiating towards her. Once she stepped into her apartment it was like she didn't even know what came over the older woman. Laura smashed the door shut once she stepped into the apartment also and she pushed Taylor against the door roughly. She felt Laura's hands roam all over her body freely and her lips press hard against hers. She felt Laura slide her tongue against her bottom lip but because Tay was caught off guard she didn't immediately open her mouth to grant permission to Laura. Quite frankly at first she wanted to push Laura away and ask her what the hell was going on, but Laura didn't let her. Her touches and kisses were persistent and after a while Taylor couldn't do anything but comply. She felt her body reacting to the touches and suddenly the feeling of needing to know what was going on was somewhere far in the back of her mind instead of at the front. All that was left was the need for Laura to take her right then and there and she already knew that the brunette was planning on exactly doing that.

Laura grabbed Taylor by the back of her upper legs and lifted her up. Taylor immediately wrapped her legs around Laura's waist and Laura pushed her back against the door a little harder. This way she could use her body to keep Taylor in place and use her hands to remove the top of the dress that Taylor was wearing and gain more access to her body. She didn't even wait a second before she wrapped her lips around Taylor's already hardened nipple. Tay wasn't wearing a bra and the previous touches made sure that her nipples were already rock hard and desperate for Laura's attention.

Laura didn't waste any more time with slow or soft touches. She was done with soft and in the mood to have Taylor in any way she wanted. And this time she wanted it rough. Instead of suiting Taylor's nipple over with her tongue she just sucked it hard into her mouth and bit around it until she heard Taylor crying out loud. It was a cry of pleasure but still it indicated that she should move this roughness to another part of her body for now. Her nipples went from light pink to dark red and Taylor could clearly still feel her nipples when Laura already moved on to her collarbone and neck.

Apparently Laura couldn't even wait until Taylor's clothes were all off before she plunged two of her fingers into the younger woman. At the same time Taylor heard Laura growl "Mine!" into her ear loud and clear. That was the point where it all fell into place for Taylor. This was jealousy talking. This was Laura expressing her feelings through sex, rough sex. Possessive fucking. And maybe if Taylor wouldn't be enjoying herself this much she would have stopped her to talk about it instead. But they hadn't experienced this type of fucking before and she was eager to find out what Laura was going to do to her.

Also with her fingers inside Taylor's pussy Laura was rough. She was pumping her two fingers in and out of Taylor's cunt fast and hard and the look on Taylor's face didn't give her any indication that she should stop or slow this down, so she didn't. Taylor let her head fall back and her eyes roll into the back of her head, which would give her a bump on the head later but right now Tay couldn't care about it less.

Before Laura would press her thumb onto Taylor's clit to bring her over the edge she decided to add another finger into Tay's tight pussy. Plunging in and out of it was already harder for Laura because she felt Tay's walls clamp around her fingers more and more. She knew she could make the younger woman cum like this without even giving her clit any extra attention. Normally she would relent though and give Tay this kind of pleasure but this time she decided to just not. It would make it easier for her to bring Taylor to another orgasm right after with her fingers still buried in her pussy before she would carry Taylor to her bed and would see what the younger woman would have to say about all of this. Maybe they would fuck another round. Maybe Taylor would fuck Laura. Maybe she would be mad or she would want to talk to Laura about what was going on. It was all fine with her. She just had to get this out of her system by fucking Taylor like nobody ever did or ever could. At least she hoped that _that_ was what she expressed by fucking Tay like this.

By the look on Tay's face she imagined that she did. She didn't detect anything but pure pleasure across the blonde's face and because of it she couldn't hold in multiple moans herself. Fucking Taylor like this was giving her more pleasure than she ever thought possible even though Tay wasn't doing anything to stimulate her in some way except just the look on her face and those beautiful sounds that fell from her lips. But apparently that was enough because every time she entered the blonde with her fingers once again she felt her pussy clench in anticipation. She was using her hips to enter the blonde deeper and this time she did press her thumb onto her clit. When she did she felt that the younger woman was tumbling over the edge for the second time. She bit on Tay's pulse point, mumbled another "Mine" into her neck and felt her own release dripping out of her while she groaned loudly. Maybe with somebody else she would feel embarrassed about it but with Taylor she didn't. She knew it would only please the younger woman that she had such an effect on the brunette.

After she just kept standing there holding Taylor against the door and not moving her face from Taylor's neck. She just stood there content to be holding this woman in her arms. Realizing whatever just happened was the result of a jealousy that she had never felt before with any other lover. Taylor wanted to talk to Laura about it but she didn't want to make the subject a necessarily heavy one. "So… that was new," she spoke softly to the brunette with a small smile on her face.

Laura removed her face from out of Taylor's neck and watched her face closely. She didn't detect any anger on Taylor's face and thought it would be safe to move them towards Tay's bedroom. She kept Taylor in her arms the whole time she walked towards it. She didn't speak however until they were both seated on the bed. Even then Laura carefully removed all of her own clothes before she removed Taylor's as well. She saw the younger woman looking her up and down when she removed her own clothes. It was like a silent permission for her to remove Tay's as well.

She went to lie down on the bed on her back and beckoned Taylor over with a perfect Alex Vause come hither motion. The younger woman crawled over to her lover and placed her body on top of hers completely. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really no.." Laura looked Taylor into her blue eyes and Taylor saw that she was being honest. "I guess you already know what happened before though do you?" She asked Taylor. "Yeah I think I do.. but I don't know what I did that made you feel like that to be honest.. I mean. I am with you, you know that right? I'm not interested in anybody else."

"Yeah I know that. I think so at least. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't help myself but being so jealous at everyone that got to talk to you, take pictures with you and put their arms around you without giving it a second thought. I mean.. I want to be the one who does that. And I want everybody to fucking know that you are mine."

"I am yours huh?"

"Oh God I'm sorry Tay.. I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is that I guess I get kind of insecure at these events because nobody even knows that you have a girlfriend. That I am your girlfriend and I guess I just freaked out tonight. I want to be yours Tay. I never thought I would say that to anyone in my whole life but I feel like this now. I don't want to own you or anything but quite frankly if I'm honest I want everyone to know that you are mine."

Taylor straddled Laura . "But I am yours babe. I don't mind you calling me yours. I think it's hot. I like it when you get all possessive over me. And If you want to tell people that we're together.. that I am yours.. I will be more than happy to call you mine for real. But I also really like this jealous side of you which makes you rough and even more sexy than normal and hot as fuck. I wouldn't mind going through life like that for a little longer.. just as long as you know that I will never give you a real reason to be that jealous. You don't have to worry about me with anybody else."

"I" she kisses Laura on her full lips "am" she kisses her a little lower on her collarbone "completely" she looks at Laura's tits "and utterly" she wraps her lips around one of her nipples and whispers against it "yours".

 **A/N**

 **A new chapter for you guys. A few of you wanted to read about jealous Laura.. well, here she is! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I used the photo of Taylor and Ben Affleck from the Golden Globes After-Party in 2014. It's also the party where Taylor Schilling and Laura Prepon were photographed together multiple times and Taylor wore a beautiful green dress which matched Laura's eyes perfectly. In real life Laura wasn't jealous of course as this is all fiction. She did however tell Robin Wright in an interview that she's proud of Taylor and that she and Natasha Lyonne were hoping that Taylor was going to win the category for best actress. Keep reviewing and I really appreciate the suggestions! Keep 'm coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previous chapter**

 _Taylor straddled Laura . "But I am yours babe. I don't mind you calling me yours. I think it's hot. I like it when you get all possessive over me. And If you want to tell people that we're together.. that I am yours.. I will be more than happy to call you mine for real. But I also really like this jealous side of you which makes you rough and even more sexy than normal and hot as fuck. I wouldn't mind going through life like that for a little longer.. just as long as you know that I will never give you a real reason to be that jealous. You don't have to worry about me with anybody else."_

" _I" she kisses Laura on her full lips "am" she kisses her a little lower on her collarbone "completely" she looks at Laura's tits "and utterly" she wraps her lips around one of them and whispers against it "yours"._

* * *

 **New Chapter**

The next morning Laura woke Taylor up to tell her something important. She didn't forget what Taylor told her last night. Quite frankly had lay awake almost the whole night thinking about it. Was she ready to come out to the world as gay? She didn't know the answer to that one to be honest. Was she ready to come out to the world as Taylor's girlfriend. **Hell yes**.

It was like she was struggling with herself but when it came to Taylor she felt no shame and no confusion. In fact she was proud to be her girlfriend. She was so proud that she could introduce the beautiful blonde woman as hers.

It wasn't something she wanted to hide specifically for much longer. Of course she wanted to talk to Taylor about the when and where of the coming out as a couple. And she hoped that Taylor did still want this. "Tay, baby wake up," she told the blonde while she touched her shoulder shortly.

When she looked at the alarm next to Taylor she saw that it wasn't even six yet. And she was waking the blonde up for something stupid she realized. But Taylor already woke up just when she decided to let her girlfriend sleep for a little longer.

"Mmh, what's up? What time is it," she asked in a groggy voice.

"It's six. Go to sleep babe. It's nothing."

"No, apparently it is important enough to wake me up at six in the morning. So what is it?"

"I think I want you know.. what we talked about earlier.."

"It's so early babe. What do you mean what we talked about earlier?"

"Well.. you wanted to tell people that we're together right? You wouldn't mind to be my girlfriend for real I mean."

Laura was being so cute according to Taylor. Her vulnerability and insecurity was showing obvious right now and even though Tay was really tired she didn't want her girlfriend to feel bad. It was so clear to her that she did though. Laura had bags under her eyes and her face was showing that she didn't sleep much at all.

Last night Taylor found jealous Laura pretty funny and their fuck because of it was amazing. Just now she understood that Laura's feelings went way deeper than she gave them credit for last night. She knew that she had to convince the brunette even more that whether or not they would come out to the world as a couple, they were in fact a couple. A real couple with all the commitments that went with it. Just that the outside world didn't know about it yet, didn't give Taylor the permission to do things that for example single people could do. She was so committed to Laura. She wished that Laura would get that by now.

And to be quite honest.. even though she said that she would gladly announce their relationship to the world, she wasn't really ready for it herself. Of course she was ready to tell people that Laura was her girlfriend or the other way around. She was very proud. But if she could choose she would want to just live in their private bubble for a little while longer.

No press lurking around for them to be spotted intimately together.. at least for some part because they had enough of that already with all the fans that were obsessed with them supposedly being together. What made it worse is that they were so right. Maybe that was the reason that their fans were obsessed in the first place. Maybe it was pretty obvious all along that she fell for Laura like a ton of bricks. Not slowly and then all at once. But just all at once. She fell in love with her like you would fall face first on your bed, no holding back.

Maybe everyone could read their faces better than they could for a long time. A long time ago even she herself googled 'Laura Prepon and Taylor Schilling in love' as a combination as well as them 'dating' 'kissing' and a few other search terms. It was actually more than obvious in almost all of the pictures of them together. So she couldn't blame their fans really.. they never looked happier than when they were around each other. You could actually say that they had a certain look that was only meant for each other.

Taylor was in thought for a long while and Laura was still looking expectantly at her girlfriend. When even then she still didn't speak she was certain that she needed to bring her girlfriend out of her thoughts.

"Tay," Laura asked her girlfriend carefully.

Taylor shook her head visibly before she spoke up. "I'm sorry babe. It's just that I still don't really get where this is all coming from. I mean.. it was pretty obvious that you were jealous last night. And suddenly you want us to come out as a couple?"

She didn't want to offend the brunette in any way, but couldn't stop herself from forming these words.

"I don't want your jealousy to be the reason for us to come out as a couple. I want us to be a real couple because you honestly want to and right now it just doesn't feel that or like the right moment yet."

"What do you mean by that? You don't think I want us to be a real couple," Laura answers with her voiced a little raised already. She can't believe what she's hearing from her girlfriend right now. Barely a few months ago she wasn't even self-aware of her feelings for Taylor let alone for women at all.

Since then she has completely fallen flat fuck in love with the blonde. She hasn't given her any indication to doubt her love for the blonde once. In fact; she even was the first one that had said those three important words.

Yes, she was fucking jealous yesterday. She doesn't want some scumbag to touch her girlfriend or even think that he or she can. She knew that the jealously obviously had triggered something in her but she wasn't ready to admit that to Taylor. Because of course the jealousy was what brought all of this up inside Laura, but it wasn't the reason for her wanting to out her relationship with Taylor. It was the occasion that led her to thoughts about what it would be like to really have a relationship with Taylor.

They were committed to each other though. They loved each other and weren't afraid to say or show it, but there was a whole world outside who didn't know about their relationship. And it wasn't just about them not knowing.. it was about not being able to love each other like they would want to while they were out in public together.

Of course Laura could behave herself in public if she wanted to. Sometimes it was much more difficult than others simply due to the fact that she really didn't want to. The clothes that Taylor would be wearing didn't help most of the time or the fact that she would tease Laura endlessly before they went somewhere public together. It was often a game. A very fun game also but it was starting to bug her a little at times. And those times were staring to outweigh the rest.

But their relationship was still in the early stages. Not only did they not have a full blown fight before.. they also weren't always used to communicating with each other about everything.. which in this case led to some sort of a fight. Laura was being honest with Taylor now, but failed to fill her in about the first part of her thoughts which is why Taylor didn't understand her completely and thought that all of this was really coming out of nowhere.

Luckily Laura took her time while all of this occurred to her because otherwise she was scared that she would've lost her shit in front of Taylor completely. They were both pretty passionate in loving each other but as of the rest of their relationship they didn't show each other all of their different sides yet.

But still they both knew those sides were there. Laura knew that Taylor had a temper before they were together. It was foolish to think that her temper was suddenly not there anymore. In fact; the very first start of them being intimate began with a fight. A fight from Taylor's side towards Laura supposedly having a boyfriend and that almost resulted in the silent treatment. A treatment which Laura knew how to break by heart when they weren't together yet and it was all casual flirting. Now it was different.

Ever since they were together those things were harder to break. They acted differently around each other than before. Not better, not worse exactly. Just different. They needed to figure out all the ways in which they would work together as a couple.

But still there wasn't a thought in Laura's mind that was unsure about her feelings for Taylor or about the fact that if they would work this, or any other thing that would come up, out together. As long as they were together everything would be okay eventually.

"Tay, I'm not trying to start a fight or anything. But this has nothing to do with me being jealous. At least not anymore. I haven't closed one eye all night due to this and you're not even willing to hear me out. Don't you think that in the past few hours of lying awake I would have come up with a better reason to out our relationship as just me being jealous of some guy putting his arm around you?"

Even when she was talking right now she was getting worked up again. The lack of sleep didn't help with her anger at all.

"Because even if he hadn't done that or I hadn't seen it. There are a lot more fucking reasons for me to really want to be with you. For me to want you as my girlfriend and wanting the whole fucking world to know about us."

Laura was waving her hands around and Taylor knew she wasn't done talking to her.

"I'm tired of trying to keep myself in check around you while we are in public. I'm tired of not being able to touch you all the time the way I want to and hell, I'm even tired of Natasha's fucking smirking face because she knows something about us and she has something over us in front of the rest of the crew."

So for Laura all of her feelings were out on the table now. She was being completely honest with Taylor. But Tay still didn't explain why all of the sudden she seemed so against the idea of them outing their relationship. What happened between last night when she spoke the words _'I will be happy to call you mine for real'_ and what she was implicating now?

"Did you not mean what you said last night Tay? Because honestly that's the only reason I could think of right now that would explain why all of the sudden you're not even happy with the fact that I want you to be mine for real," Laura purposely chose to speak the same words as Taylor last night. To remind her further of the fact that she wasn't making all of this up. That this was not coming out of nowhere at all.

"Baby, no please don't ever think that. Don't you think for even a second that I don't want to be with you, ever!"

"Okay Tay, I won't."

"You have to promise me, babe."

"Fine Tay. I promise. But you better tell me what the hell is going on then.. because I don't believe I understand you anymore."

"Maybe you did forget what I said after babe, I mean last night. I did indeed tell you that I wouldn't mind calling you mine for real, but I also said that I wouldn't mind it to be just us for a little while longer."

The harsh look that Laura was sporting earlier was almost completely gone now that she knew that Taylor wasn't purposely trying to upset her or was trying to get out of this relationship.

"I am so happy that we're together now. That we found each other. But I'm also scared as hell to compromise it, and as much as I would also love to show my affection for you in front of everyone, I'm also not doing jumping jacks at the thought of it. I'm sorry I'm a coward baby but that's just how I'm feeling right now. I don't know what else to say to you."

Laura was feeling pretty guilty right now. She never thought about it like this. In fact. Her girlfriend did go through pretty heavy things due to their trip to Sweden. Sometimes it was hard for her to not think about it or lose those thoughts but apparently in her rage she forgot all about it and right now she wanted to slap herself in the face for not being more considerate towards Taylor.

But then again. She was also entitled to tell her girlfriend how she felt and being considerate around Taylor might have even been the reason for this outburst in the first place.

"Shit baby, I'm sorry. You are not a coward. That thought wouldn't even come up within the list when I think of how to describe you. In fact, you are so brave and I am so proud of you. Please don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise."

Laura was starting to calm herself down and was really over this fight. This fight she was fighting with Taylor because the other way around Tay was really calm and reserved in her behavior towards her girlfriend.

"I still feel pretty strongly about wanting to be your girlfriend for real.. that's not just going to go away because you feel different about it right now. But I promise you that I will think about all that you've said to me and before we do anything we will talk about it again okay?"

"Yeah babe, I think I'm okay with that. And do you mind to just cuddle and go to sleep again? because it's still only 6:30... It's not even human to fight right now. I can barely think let alone argue and make some sense about all of this."

"You just go back to sleep babe. I don't think I can if I'm honest. So I'm just going to leave the bed and make some coffee okay? I'll be right outside if you need me."

Taylor was pretty reluctant about all of it. At one hand she wanted to join her girlfriend and just not leave her after everything they've just talked about but she was still really tired, and needed to get some more sleep before starting the day freshly if that was even possible. Even if it would be hard to fall back asleep without Laura after they still weren't on the same page. But she had to manage anyway, she knew that. So she told her girlfriend that it would be okay, that they would be okay and closed her eyes again. Hoping that sleep would follow soon and that when she woke up all of their troubles would've magically disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait guys. I can honestly say that I'm back to being inspired again for all my stories and will be updating more often from now on! Still, I really appreciate the reviews. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing and keep updating for you guys. So please don't hesitate and just review ;)**


End file.
